The Governess's Secret
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: When the Duke's daughter is left on his doorstep as a wee babe, he takes her in and decides to raise her. Fast forward four years and the search for a governess becomes something he never expected it to be. Rated M for the future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Governess's Secret

Summary: When the Duke's daughter is left on his doorstep as a wee babe, he takes her in and decides to raise her. Fast forward four years and the search for a governess becomes something he never expected it to be.

* * *

**1814**

"Nik," his younger brother said as he tossed him the half-full bottle of bourbon.

"What is it, Kol?" The Duke of Claymoure questioned as he uncapped the bottle and threw back his head, putting the bottle to his full lips as he took a long sip.

"You do know that mother expects you to marry within a couple of months, right?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Married? Mother is hugely mistaken if she believes that I will do as she pleases. And anyway, I don't see why I have to wed when I wasn't even supposed to become the Duke in the first place ."

"True enough," he shrugged as he reached for a cranberry scone and bit into it with gusto.

As the Duke was about to say something, there was a knock on the door and then they heard the butler's footsteps.

About two minutes later, the butler was walking towards the Duke's study.

"Your grace," he called as he knocked on the door.

"Enter," Klaus commanded and as the door knob turned, the Duke put his index finger under his chin in curiosity. After all, it was half past midnight and most people were already in their homes.

"Your grace..." Frederick said as he walked further into his study with a basket in his hands.

"What in the world?" He questioned, the confusion evident in his voice.

"A wee babe, my lord." Frederick clarified and as the Duke looked into the basket, he felt a familiarity in his heart.

"Who left the babe?" He questioned as Kol walked over to his side and peered over his shoulder at the sleeping child with a full head of blonde hair and ivory colored skin.

"I have no idea, my lord... When I opened the door, the basket was the only thing on the step and I could not see anybody in the distance."

"Very well, then." Klaus nodded. "Please do ask Mrs. Lorelei to come into the study... I do not exactly know how to go about this, but perhaps Mrs. Lorelei will."

"Of course, my lord. I will return shortly." Frederick told him. "And, my lord... There is a letter in there for you."

"Thank you," Klaus said and with that Frederick disappeared out of the door.

"Is the babe your child?" Kol wondered, the curiosity evident in his voice.

"I do believe so, yes." He nodded.

"How do you know?" Kol asked as he ran his finger down the baby's cheek.

"A gut feeling, I believe." Klaus admitted as he took out the letter and set the basket with the sleeping child on the seat.

As Kol moved behind him, Klaus exhaled before he flipped the letter open.

It read:

_Your grace,_

_On the fourth of November, the child that lays in the basket was born. She is our child, but I am afraid that I cannot provide for her at the present time... Although, I know that there is a good chance that you will send her to an orphanage, I hope you do not even though our daughter may very well be the reason as to why your carefree life is no longer just that._

_I think that it would be best if you did not know who I was. But please do consider using the name I gave our daughter- Layla Eloise._

_Thank you._

"Layla," Klaus said as he looked down at the child with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Will you allow her to go by the name that her mother gave her?"

"I know that I should not because her mother has no right to naming her, but I cannot help but think that the name fits her perfectly."

"And the mother? Do you have any idea who she might be?"

"None," he sighed heavily. "I have been with a fair share of women throughout my lifetime and most of the times I pulled out, but I guess this time I did not."

"And if she is not your daughter by blood?"

"She is," Klaus said. "I know it and I know that when she gets older, you will understand as well."

"So, you will keep her then?"

"Layla is no dog, brother... I do intend to raise her, however, though I know I may not be the greatest choice."

"And what will happen when the mother returns for my niece?" His younger brother asked, his tone serious as he took another bite out of his scone.

"She will not be getting her." Klaus said with finality. "When she left Layla on my doorstep, she lost all of her parental rights."

"And if she left Layla because she had a good reason to?"

"I highly doubt that. I would not be surprised if Layla's mother turned out to be one of the whores I fraternized with which is why Layla will be raised respectfully and should she ever ask about her mother, I will say she passed away."

"The ton will know that she is your bastard, Niklaus."

"Not if I fabricate a story... One that says Layla was left an orphan when her parents died from disease somewhere in India and I decided to adopt her."

"And if they ask about who her parents are?"

"An old friend of mine- Lieutenant Cross and his genteel wife, Eloise." Klaus told him. "How does sound?"

"Pretty damned believable, if I can say so myself." Kol told him as the two brothers smiled at one another and then looked over to the sleeping babe that had her thumb in her mouth.

"Very good then," the Duke nodded as Mrs. Lorelei knocked on the door.

* * *

In the darkened garden of the Duke's home, Layla's mother placed her chin on her knees as she broke down softly. After all, the one person that she loved with every fiber of her being, she could not keep and did not know when she would see her beautiful daughter again.

For some reason, however, Layla's mother knew that her daughter would be safe with her father even though she barely knew him.

Perhaps, leaving Layla in her father's care was wiser than forcing the innocent child to be raised in poverty with no other family to speak of, but the mother that could not even afford to keep warm clothing on her back.

* * *

**1818**

"Niklaus!" Esther Mikaelson called out as she entered his study without so much as a knock on the door.

"Hello, mother… Do come in, please." Klaus said as he rolled his eyes and shared a look with his beautiful four year old daughter.

"Grandmama!" Layla cried out as she ran towards her grandmother and wrapped her hands around her leg.

"Hello, my beauty." Esther said, smiling down at her granddaughter with her eyes lit up. "How is your daddy treating you?"

"Good enough," she answered. "Daddy won't get me the doll I want, though." The blonde-haired girl said as she looked over at her father with a frown on her rosy-colored lips.

"Oh, darling…" Klaus said. "Since we are in London for the time being, I will surely get you that doll you have been nagging me about, but for now I need you to find your governess."

"But isn't Miss Abigail leaving tonight? She is getting married, isn't she?"

"Miss Abigail is leaving tonight and she is getting married, but I fear the conversation your grandmother and I are about to have is going to bore you to tears. Go on and practice your reading, okay?"

"Okay, daddy." Layla sighed as Esther picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Once Layla was standing on the floor, she made her way over to her father before he kissed her on her forehead.

"Run along, sweetheart."

With a nod, Layla made her way over to the door before she made her way up the stairs and into the teaching room.

"What brings you here, mother?" Klaus wondered, the curiosity evident in his voice.

"Darling, you have been the Duke for about four years now and you still are not married… You must marry and have an heir in case something happens to you and I do believe that I gave you more than enough time to think about it."

"I have an heir, mother." Klaus told her as he crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Niklaus, I know that Layla is your daughter, but the ton knows her as a child you adopted out of duty to your late acquaintance. And anyway, Layla is no boy which means you need a son, Klaus… One that is legitimate."

"Layla may be my illegitimate child, but if you so much as dare say that again, know that you will not be welcome in my home ever again. Layla is my daughter and I care not who her mother is which is why you need to stop trying to tell me what to do. Yes, you gave me four years, but perhaps you should allow me to decide when to marry one of those chits that frequent the ballrooms and musicales."

"Niklaus, I want to be able to see your wedding! I know not how much time I have left in this world and you dare to defy me yet again? How dare you!" Esther cried out.

"Mother, please." Klaus rolled his eyes. "You are only eight and forty and I do believe you have another three decades in this world before you succumb to the afterlife."

"Unbelievable!" Esther said, throwing her hands in the air.

"Mother, please… Layla's governess is leaving tonight and I still have not found a replacement, so please do leave me to my own devices."

"Of course," Esther sighed heavily as she turned towards the door. "But know that this conversation is not over and I will have you married off by the end of the season." The woman added before she left his study.

Once he was alone, the Duke huffed in annoyance before he penned a letter to a friend of his that was in charge of newspaper advertisements.

Then, he stood up and made his way up to the nursery where he found Layla and Miss Abigail playing with the puppy he got his daughter for her fourth birthday just three months ago.

"Having fun?" He asked, looking over at his daughter with a brilliant smile on her lips.

"Yes," Layla told him as Miss Abigail looked up at him.

"Very good," he smiled. "Miss Abigail? You are leaving us tonight, are you not?"

"I am, your grace… Please do forgive me, but my fiance does not want his future countess working. Why that is the case, I know not, but Liam is the love of my life, so hopefully you understand."

"Well, of course I do." Klaus reassured her. "It is unfortunate to see you go because you have been so very good with Layla, but you have your own life to think about. Worry not about it."

"Thank you, my lord." Abigail nodded. "May I ask if you found another governess to fill in my position yet?"

"I haven't, actually." Klaus sighed heavily. "But I have given an advertisement, so hopefully somebody will turn up."

"Yes, I have no doubt in my mind that somebody will." Abigail told him, a smile on her lips.

"Layla?" Klaus said.

"Yes, my lord?" The little girl questioned as she looked up at him with eyes that mirrored his own. Although, all of his family knew that Layla was his biological daughter as well as his servants, Miss Abigail did not even though she has been with them for about a year.

"How is your reading come along?"

"Very good," she smiled. "I was reading to Miss Abigail, but then Maxy entered which is why we took a break."

"No need to explain, Layla." He reassured. "Don't you worry about it." He added.

Layla nodded as she kissed her puppy on the forehead and smiled triumphantly.

"But now, I must be off." He told them. "I wish you the very best in life, Miss Abigail. It has been an honor to have you here."

"Thank you, your grace. It has been an honor working with Layla as well."

"Very good," he smiled. "Have a good day!" He called out as he left them to their own devices.

* * *

Two days later, Klaus had his face in his hands because after interviewing about ten women for the governessing position, he was quickly starting to realize that it was far more difficult than he thought it would be. After all, many of them were qualified enough, but when Layla met them, she simply looked at him and shook his head.

As he took a sip from the glass of bourbon, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he called, sounding exhausted.

Frederick entered and he nodded at his employer in greeting before he began speaking.

"My lord, a lady is here because she would like to have an interview with you about the governessing position."

"Send her in," he sighed.

With a slight nod, Frederick shut the door and returned moments later with a woman standing behind him.

"That will be all, Frederick." He told him and then the two were left alone in his study.

"Your grace," the woman curtsied before she straightened herself out.

She wore a gray gown that seemed to have seen better days and her hands rested on either side of her body. As his eyes roamed up to her face, his breath caught in his throat. The woman that stood before him was a beauty of the first class with her curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her nose looked straight and elegant and her lips- oh, her lips- were a rosy color and though they were not very full, he couldn't help but want to bite down on her bottom lip with his teeth.

"You are here for the governessing position for my charge?" The Duke questioned, shaking the sensual thoughts from his head.

"Yes, my lord." She answered, nodding slightly.

"What is your name?"

"Caroline Forbes." She responded, keeping her back straight.

_Forbes_, he thought… That last name rang a bell, but he could not remember for the life of him why that was the case.

"Very well," he nodded. "Miss Forbes, do you have any references?"

"Yes," she told him and he motioned for her to come closer.

Once in front of him, she handed him the sheet of paper and stepped back.

"You used to be the governess for an earl and his countess?" He questioned, the curiosity evident in his voice.

"Yes, my lord… I was the governess to their two young daughters."

"And why did you leave them?"

"I, um… Well, I really do not wish to speak about it, your grace." She told him and he realized just how uncomfortable she looked.

"Fine," he shrugged. "Just a minute." He told her as he stood up and walked to the door before he called for his butler.

"My lord?" Frederick said.

"Bring Miss Layla to my study, please." Klaus said.

"Yes, your grace." The elderly man nodded as he made his way up the stairs.

Then, Klaus entered his study and noticed that the beautiful woman was still standing in the exact same spot.

"You may sit, if you would like." Klaus told her even though she was nothing but a servant.

"Thank you," she told him, a little smile on her lips.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for about three minutes and then Layla entered with Maxy behind her.

"Miss Layla," Klaus said as he presented the blonde woman that was now standing and seemed to have gone pale.

"Are you alright?" The four year old wondered as she walked over to the blonde with curiosity in her blue-gray eyes.

"Wonderful," Caroline nodded as she shook her head slightly before she looked down at the little girl.

"You are pretty." Layla told her, a smile on her lips.

Obviously relaxing, the woman bent to the little girl's eye level and smiled at her genuinely.

"As are you, Miss Layla." Caroline told her. "May I call you Miss Layla?"

"Of course," she nodded. "But I would like it if you just called me Layla or Eloise."

"Eloise?" The woman questioned as she looked up at the Duke with something that looked like respect.

"Yes," Layla said. "Eloise is my middle name."

"Layla Eloise," Caroline repeated. "A beautiful name for a beautiful little girl and you may call me Caroline."

"Thank you, Caroline." she smiled as she looked up at her father and then back at the kind woman. "The Duke's brother tells me my mama gave me that name."

"Layla!" Klaus said, his voice serious as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"The Duke does not really like my mama, Caroline." Layla told her as she sighed heavily.

"Oh," Caroline simply said.

"Forgive her, please." Klaus said. "Layla knows not of what she is speaking about." He said sharply.

When those words were out of his mouth, he immediately regretted them as he saw his daughter's eyes fill with tears.

"Oh, sweetheart." Caroline said as she put her arms around the crying little girl who in return wrapped her arms around her neck.

"The Duke is mean sometimes." Layla told her. "I do not know why, though."

"I am sure he does not mean to be, sweetheart… Don't you worry about it."

"Shite," Klaus said under his breath as he shook his head in annoyance. "Darling, do you want Miss Forbes to become your governess or not?"

With a glare, his daughter turned to him with her eyes narrowed and her lips pouted before she nodded.

"Well then," Klaus said. "You got the job, Miss Forbes."

* * *

There you have it! So, I hope you guys liked this first chapter even though it was kind of all over the place!

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :p


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all! So, I am finally back with an update and I hope this chapter is alright even though I'm a bit iffy about it...

Enjoy and a special thanks to vermariess for the lovely cover she made for me :)

* * *

"Oh," the blonde simply said as she looked at the Duke with a surprised look on her face.

"You do still want the job, right?" He questioned, the curiosity evident in his voice.

Caroline nodded mutely and then she looked down at the beautiful little girl with a small smile on her lips.

"Yes, thank you." She finally told him.

"Wonderful," he nodded. "Now that that is settled, I'll call for Mrs. Limann and she will take you to your bedchamber."

Klaus took ahold of the bell and the butler walked in with his posture straight and his hands together.

"Will you please call Mrs. Limann?"

"Of course, my lord." The butler responded before he walked out of the study.

Silence ensued and Caroline decided that it would probably be best if she thanked him.

"Thank you, my lord." She said as she curtsied and made sure to keep her eyes downcast.

After all, a servant never met her employer's eyes unless she was told to do so. Really, if the blonde was being honest, servants barely had any rights to begin with.

"You're welcome," he nodded. "Layla, love." Klaus said to his daughter. "Come on over here."

"But, I want to take Caroline to her room." The little girl pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you sure? I do believe we had plans to take a walk."

"Oh, yes." She sighed. "Now I remember, but may Caroline come with us?"

"If I may," Caroline began, still keeping her eyes downcast.

"Go on," the Duke urged.

"Thank you, your grace." She said. "Miss Layla, perhaps you should accompany the Duke on the walk. I really do not wish to intervene and I do have to get settled."

"Well, okay." Layla said, a frown on her lips. "But will you join us tomorrow? The Duke and I go out for walks everyday and he tells me stories about his childhood." Layla added as she looked up at her father with a large smile on her face.

"Yes, Miss Forbes." The Duke said. "Please do join us on our walk on the morrow. I am sure that the weather will be as fine as it is today." He told her, a kind yet half-hearted smile on his lips.

"Yes, your grace." She curtsied. "If I may, I will be on my way."

"Very good," he said as he motioned for her to go on.

The blonde nodded as she looked between father and daughter before she curtsied once more and made her way towards the door.

As she put her hand on the door knob and turned it, the duke's voice rang out.

"As soon as I return from our walk, I would like to see you in order to discuss your position further." He told her.

"Yes, your grace." She replied before he excused herself and made her way out of his study.

There, she waited for the housekeeper and about two minutes later a woman with large brown eyes and bright red cheeks approached her. Her gray hair was up in a tight bun and she motioned for Caroline to follow her.

"I take it you are our new governess?" The elderly woman questioned as she smiled at the blonde kindly.

"Yes," she replied. "I really do believe that I will enjoy teaching Miss Layla the different types of topics."

"Hopefully," she said under her breath.

"Hopefully?" Caroline repeated as she looked at the housekeeper with confusion in her bright blue eyes.

"Miss Layla is a lovely young lady, but I fear the Duke has unintentionally spoiled the little miss with his affection. No worries, though- Miss Layla really is one of the greatest and kindest young ladies I have ever met, but I warn you now that she has somewhat of a stubborn streak, so I do so hope you will be able to be strict with her. God knows just how much the Duke is wrapped around her little finger." Mrs. Limann told her as they made their way up the stairs.

"Really?" Caroline asked. "I sensed no stubbornness when I first took a look at Miss Layla, but perhaps I was wrong. Then again, I was just as stubborn- if not more- stubborn than Miss Layla, but I do believe we will get along nicely."

"I do hope so." The elderly woman said as she nodded and a sad smile appeared on her lips.

"Is everything alright, Mrs. Limann?" The blonde questioned as she placed a gentle hand on the older woman's wrist.

"Oh, yes." She nodded. "It's just that I feel like the Duke is wasting his life away... Do not get me wrong, but he dotes on his charge twenty four hours a day and seven days a week, but I feel like it may be time for him to start looking for a wife to settle down with. I know that I have no right to say such things, but the Duke is such a kind man and he is not going to stay young forever, as you well know and he does need an heir. Or at least that is what the duchess says at the present time."

"The Duke's mother?" Caroline asked as she nodded slightly.

"Yes," she nodded as they stopped in front of a door and the older woman turned the door knob and allowed Caroline to go through.

"Wow," the blonde said as she looked around the small yet cozy looking room that made her feel safe and protected. There was a normal sized bed in the center and there were crisp white sheets laid out that looked inviting. As she looked towards the window, she gasped as the beautiful sight of the garden below.

Walking over to the window, she looked out onto the garden and spotted the Duke holding Layla's hand as they laughed together.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Mrs. Limann questioned as she smiled and stepped up beside her as she to looked out onto the garden.

"They're inseparable, aren't they?" Caroline asked as she placed her index finger on the window and exhaled a quiet sigh.

"Yes," Mrs. Limann responded. "Ever since Miss Layla was but a wee babe, they got along fantastically and to this day, they continue to get along."

"That truly is wonderful." Caroline smiled as she looked back at Mrs. Limann and flashed her one of her signature smiles before she looked back out onto the garden.

Now, the Duke and Miss Layla were sitting on the warming grass and biting into sour green apples with gusto.

"Well, I truly am happy that the Duke was able to find a new governess on such short notice and I have no doubt in my mind that we will get along famously, but perhaps it is time for me to return to my duties."

"Oh god, yes." Caroline said. "I am so sorry if I kept you here longer. Truly, it seems like I am simply fascinated by the beauty of this estate and cannot get enough of it."

"No problem," she smiled kindly. "You definitely are not the only one that is immediately drawn to the beauty of this estate. I can assure you now that all of those currently employed at this estate have been caught appreciating the beauty surrounding them."

With a nod, Caroline smiled and Mrs. Limann moved towards the door quietly and with a radiant smile on her mouth.

"Until next time, Miss Forbes." She said as she placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it. As she was stepping out, Caroline's unsure voice stopped her and she turned back around with a curious look in her bright eyes.

"Thank you for being so kind, Mrs. Limann." Caroline told her.

"Not a problem, child." She said. "I am sure that we will get along well."

"As am I," Caroline nodded as she smiled at the thought of having somebody that would definitely be kind to her.

Once alone, Caroline made her way to the bed and sat down as she straightened her gown and thought about why she was here.

_For her daughter_, she told herself, finally admitting it. She knew for certain that Layla was her daughter and that the Duke that went by the name of Niklaus Mikaelson was the man that was her first everything because after all a couple of years ago, she was the one that left her newborn daughter on the man's doorstep.

* * *

_Five Years Ago:_

_The blonde ran into her bedchamber as she felt the tears traveling down her face. She felt the pounding in her head and as she collapsed onto the chaise, she placed her face in her hands and allowed the tears to flow freely._

_It was official... She was now betrothed to a man two times her age and the thought made her want to weep further. She knew not why her parents were in such a rush to marry her off and knowing that she would never find her one true love made her feel depressed. _

_It seemed as if her parents believed that if she did not marry by the end of the season, she would become a spinster, but that simply wasn't true! After all, the only thing that Lady Caroline Forbes, the daughter of the Marquess of Gloucester, wanted was to find the one man that she would love and he would love in return._

_Sighing, Caroline lay her head on her pillow and looked up at the white ceiling as she thought about how her life was going to change in a very short while. Knowing now that her betrothal to the terrible Earl of Dashire was officially set in stone and was going to occur in a little over a month made her think about what she could do before she was officially married to the vile man that made her skin crawl with fright._

_Shutting her eyes, she allowed herself to drift off into a dreamless sleep, but as soon as she awoke she knew that now was her chance to make sure that the Earl refused to marry her. She knew that if she went along with her plan there was a chance that she would ruin any chance of gaining a respectable match, but that was the price that she was willing to pay._

_After all, Caroline was almost certain that her parents knew not about the Earl's extracurricular activities and the only way she found this out was because she heard it herself while hiding in a corner at Almay's._

* * *

Present:

When the Duke returned from his walk with Layla, he made his way into the study and as he was going to pull on his bell to ask the butler to get Miss Forbes, he stood up himself. For some unknown reason, he wanted to see if his daughter's new governess was enjoying her new bedroom.

With that thought in mind, he made his way out of the study and as he made his way over to the staircase, he heard his daughter's laughter and smiled himself. It seemed like his little girl was in the kitchen with the cook.

Once upstairs, he walked over to the governess's bedroom and knocked on the door. When she didn't respond, he put his ear to the door and listened for any sound coming from the room. When he heard nothing, he turned the doorknob and entered even though he knew that it was probably a bad idea and not very professional.

As he entered the room, he spotted her laying on the chaise in a fetal position with her eyes closed and her breathing even. She had her hands tucked under her chin and her knees pressed up against her stomach. Thankfully, her dress was big enough that it covered all of her womanly assets and she had her back to him- unintentionally, of course.

For some unknown reason, the position that Layla's new governess slept in reminded him of the way Layla slept.

Sighing, he made his way over to the shelf and pulled out a thin blanket before he walked over to the blonde and slowly covered her with it. As soon as the blanket covered her, Caroline reached for it and nuzzled into it with a tiny whimper.

Chuckling quietly, the Duke backed out of the room and shut the door. As he turned, he spotted his daughter standing there with a large smile on her lips and mischief in her eyes.

"Why is it do I feel like you have something up your sleeve?" He questioned as he got down on his knees and looked her directly in the eyes.

"I do not, papa." Layla told him. "I just wanted to see Caroline.'

"Caroline is asleep, love… I am sure she had a tiring journey, so perhaps we should allow her to sleep for now. I am certain that she will awake before supper."

"Okay," Layla said as she gave her father a kiss on the cheek.

Smiling, Klaus stood up and took ahold of his daughter's hand before he took her to the nursery and reached for Layla's favorite book.

"Shall we read?" He asked.

"No," Layla shook her head. "I want to talk about Caroline."

"Your governess? Whatever for?" Klaus asked, the confusion evident in his voice as he watched is daughter with curiosity in his stormy blue-gray eyes.

"Do you think Caroline will be okay with becoming my mama?"

"I beg your pardon?" Klaus asked as his eyes widened and he swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat.

"I want Caroline to be my mama, papa… Do you not want that?"

"Sweetheart, Caroline will never be your mama because that would mean that me and her would have to marry… I am sorry, but I do not see me marrying Caroline."

"Why? Because she does not have a title?" Layla asked as she narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No," he shook his head. "Miss Caroline is your governess and my employee. It will not work and I do not see why you want her as your mama considering that you just met her."

"I do not know…" Layla said as she sighed and looked away from her father. "I feel like I know her from somewhere." She admitted.

"As do I," Klaus said as he tried to remember from where with absolutely no success.

* * *

There you have it! So, yes as a lot of you guessed Caroline is Layla's mother, so yay for you and boo for me for being unable to being secretive lmao.

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! So I am finally back with an update after a while because I am now officially done with my finals and my first year of college! Where has the time gone?_

_I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and we get a glimpse at Caroline's past :)_

* * *

_The blonde took a carriage to Katherine Pierce's establishment and as it came to a stop, the blonde swallowed the bile that was beginning to rise in her throat._

_As the footman opened the door for her, he held out his hand and helped her down._

_"My lady..." He said as he looked towards the opulently decorated building with a frown on his lips. "Perhaps you should return home."_

_"James, I do appreciate you being worried about me, but rest assured that I will be just fine."_

_Nodding slightly, the footman exhaled a sigh before he looked over at his lady with his face worried._

_"Shall I tend to the horses and await your return, my lady?"_

_"That will not be necessary, James... I believe that I will stay the night."_

_"My lady, please." James shook his head frantically. "The marquess and the marchioness will be worried and I do not believe that I will be able to be dishonest with my employers if they ask where you have gone."_

_"James, my parents know that I am disappointed at the present time and I truly doubt that they will come looking for me until the morning and I will be home by then."_

_"If you are certain, my lady, then I dare say the best of luck to you on your meeting."_

_"Thank you, James." She smiled as she placed her hand on the older man's arm with a genuine and kind smile on her lips. "Honestly, you are the best of employees."_

_"Thank you, my lady." He bowed._

_With a smile on her lips, Caroline turned away from the footman and hurried inside the establishment before she lost her wits about her. As she waited in line, she reached for her mask and placed it on her face in order to hide her identity__._

_"Name?" The burly man questioned as he looked down at a journal and then at the blonde._

_"My name is not on that list, sir." She told him. "But I am acquainted with the owneR __of this establishment."_

_"That is what everybody says when they are hoping to get inside hence the reason why I must turn you away." He told her as he looked over her shoulder and over to the man that stood behind her._

_"Sir, please. Just tell Madame Pierce that the hummingbird is here."_

_"The hummingbird?" He questioned, the confusion evident in his voice as he looked at her as if she had grown another head._

_"Please," she begged as she put her hands together._

_"Very well," he sighed and turned away with a shake of his head._

_"The hummingbird, huh?" A male voice questioned from behind her and she spun around with a start. _

_The man that stood before her wore a plain black mask, but she could immediately tell that he came from the aristocracy because of the way he held himself and what he wore._

_"Yes," she said, inwardly giving herself a pat on her back for not shying away from the obviously attractive man._

_"And why do you believe that Madame Pierce knows who you are?" He questioned, the curiosity evident in his voice._

_"The Madame and I are acquainted, sir."_

_"Is that so?" He asked as he nodded at her and ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair._

_"Yes," she nodded. "I do not know why you sound so surprised, though." Caroline responded as she studied him._

_"Well, at first I assumed that you were a well-bred lady or perhaps from a titled family, but I seem to have been wrong."_

_"Why do you believe that?" She wondered, her voice taking on a challenging tone._

_"Simply because I thought that you were an unmarried young lady, and I do still believe that as matter of fact, but mayhap you are here to register for a job."_

_"I can tell you right now that I am no ligh-" she started, but before she could continue, the burly man returned and motioned for her to head on up to Katherine's office._

_"Nice chat, eh?" He called out from behind her, but Caroline decided to ignore the man. "Not going to say anything, then?" He added. "Well, perhaps we will be acquainted in another way..." He said, but she was already too far away._

* * *

With a start, Caroline's eyes shot open and she placed her hands on the mattress. Shaking the memory from her thoughts, she stood up and as she looked out the window, she noted that the sun was already setting.

"Bloody hell!" She cried out as she quickly jumped out of bed and made her way over to the full-length mirror in order to inspect herself.

Once in front of the mirror, she noticed the wrinkles on her dress and groaned as she tried to straighten them out. A little while later she gave up and decided to focus on her hair that looked as if it was a bird's nest.

As she ran her fingers through her hair, she shifted from one foot to the other because she was certain that the Duke has been back from his walk with Layla for quite some time. After all, Caroline knew that at this moment, the Duke could very well relieve her of the duties that she has not even yet started because of her inability to wait until nightfall to sleep.

"Oh, no." She said to herself as she looked in the mirror. After she uttered those two words, she quickly made her way over to the door and pulled it open before she ran for the stairs.

She knew that if any of the servants were to see her running around a Duke's home, they would think that she was not entirely there and would surely make sure to tell the Duke of her actions, but at this point she did not care.

Caroline hoped to God that the Duke would forgive her shortcoming because she knew that if he wouldn't, she would be out of a job and would no longer have a chance to make amends with her baby girl.

_Her baby girl_, she thought and realized that thinking of Layla in that way made her feel true happiness for the first time in almost half a decade.

Sighing, she finally found herself downstairs and as she was making her way over to the Duke's study, she heard the clanking of utensils and conversation coming from the dining room.

The blonde knew that it probably wasn't wise to barge into the dining room uninvited, but she had to make sure that the Duke wasn't readying himself to relieve her of her job.

Slowly, she made her way over to the dining room and as she stepped inside, she stopped in her tracks as she took in the sight of a full table.

A brown-haired gentleman spotted her first and a flirtatious smile appeared on his lips as his eyes lit up with mischief.

"Nik, who is that lovely creature standing in the doorway?" He questioned and at that moment Klaus spun around and their gazes collided and held for a long moment.

"That is none of your concern, dear brother." The Duke responded as he motioned for the blonde to come forward.

As Caroline stepped further inside, she felt the blush creeping into her cheeks as the duchess gave her a once over as did the young blonde-haired woman.

"Is she your mistress?" The gentleman questioned and Caroline felt her cheeks grow even warmer.

"Bloody hell, man!" Klaus cried out as he narrowed his eyes at his younger brother. "Mind your tongue especially around Layla's new governess."

"So, you finally found a replacement for Abigail?" The woman the the blonde hair asked as she placed her index finger under her chin and studied Caroline not so subtly.

"Yes, I did, Bekah darling." Klaus responded as he nodded at his younger sister and then looked back at Caroline. "Join us, Miss Forbes." He said as he motioned for her to take a seat on one of the empty chairs.

"I thank you for the offer, your grace, but I really should go on ahead and find Layla." Caroline replied, keeping her eyes downcast.

"That's nonsense!" He quickly told her. "Layla is having a grand time with Cook in the kitchen and I would like it if my family got to know you just a little bit."

"I- yes, your grace." She said before she curtsied and made her way over to the empty chair beside the blonde that seemed to have taken an immediate dislike to her.

As the governess took a seat, Rebekah looked her up and down and scoffed as she shook her head at her brother.

"Is there a problem, sister?" Klaus questioned as he placed his hands on the table and looked over at her with a curious expression in his stormy blue-gray eyes.

"No," she shook her head. "Actually, yes there is." She suddenly said. "But perhaps we shall wait until after dinner to address it."

"Whatever you want," he nodded. "Miss Forbes, please enjoy the food." He told her as a deer ant appeared with a bowl of soup.

"Thank you," she murmured under her breath. As Caroline reached for the spoon, she inwardly shook her head and even though she wanted to stand up and walk out of the dining room, she knew that she couldn't simply because she didn't want to give off a bad impression to her employer and his family. At the moment, however, Caroline knew that there was already one of the duke's family members that took a dislike to her.

"So, Miss Forbes, where were you employed before you came to my son's home?" The duchess questioned as she studied Caroline.

"Your grace, I was employed in the-" she started, but Klaus interrupted her.

"Mother, you can rest assured that Miss Forbes had a wonderful job and a reference as well."

"Niklaus, I am simply trying to make conversation with the miss. Must you always stick your nose into everything that does not concern you?"

"Yes, I must if I feel as if you are trying to interrogate the woman for no apparent reason." Klaus replied as he smiled innocently at his mother.

Sighing, Esther shook her head at Klaus before she looked over at the new governess.

"It seems like my son does not want me asking questions hence the reason I believe I will stop- for the time being, that is." The duchess told her as a smile played on her lips.

The next half hour was spent in a comfortable silence as well as the bickering between the three siblings.

As Caroline ate the delicious food, she made sure never to look at any of them for too long.

As the servants came around, they began collecting the plates.

Caroline stood up and took ahold of her plate before she followed the servants.

"Miss Forbes, whatever are you doing?" Klaus questioned as he looked at her face and then at the plate in her hands.

"Helping," she responded as she turned away from him.

As soon as she turned away from him, Caroline knew that there was a big chance that she would be dismissed before the night was over, but after everything that she has been through in the past couple of years, she knew that a servant was far more kinder than those that came from a superior standing.

As she walked out of the dining room, she heard Kol's voice and felt a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"She's a keeper," the brown-haired gentleman said.

* * *

When the Mikaelson's were alone in the drawing room, Rebekah made her way over to her older brother and sat down beside him.

"I do not like that woman, Niklaus." She told him as a frown appeared on her lips.

"Why, Bekah? You barely know the girl and you are already saying that you dislike her."

"I do not know, but for some reason I feel like she is being deceitful and I do not want neither you nor Layla to get hurt."

"Sister, I do appreciate your concern, but I can tell you right now that Miss Forbes has the best of intentions towards our family. Also, Layla has taken an instant liking to her and you know how difficult that is to achieve."

"That is true," she agreed. "But still, just promise me that you will watch her carefully. I do not know if my feelings towards the new governess are true. Perhaps I just have to warm up to her."

"Perhaps," he agreed as she wrapped his arm around his baby sister's shoulder and embraced her with a large smile on his full lips.

* * *

There you have it, lovelies! I hope this chapter was enjoyable even though it is a little short and I will continue to be giving y'all glimpses of Caroline's past and how she got with Klaus in the first place and what happened afterwards, so please do stick around :)

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! So, I am finally back with an update and I know that I totally suck for making y'all wait for so long, but I wasn't sure of what I could write about next, but I figured it out. Enjoy! I know that I absolutely loved writing this chapter :D

* * *

Two weeks into her employment at the Mikaelson residence, Caroline decided that perhaps it was time to tell Klaus the truth.

Of course, she was scared out of her wits, but she knew that one way or another her relation to Layla would come out eventually.

In the past week, Layla's father's sister has watched Caroline like a hawk and she knew that she spoke about her to Klaus in private.

As she looked into the full length mirror, she smoothed down her gray dress and inhaled a deep breath, but that was to no avail.

Her heart beat quickly in her chest and she felt as if it was a drumbeat in her ears. Closing her eyes, she thought about the days where everything was so easy and was able to relax. With a nod to herself, she made her way to the door and opened it.

As she was making her way down the stairs, she ran into Layla who wore a beautiful pink dress with a tiara on her head.

"Are you a princess today, Layla?" Caroline asked as she got down on her knees in order to be eye level with her daughter.

"I am," Layla nodded enthusiastically. "The Duke says that the crown I wear used to belong to his grandmama."

"Oh, wow. How kind of him to give you this." Caroline smiled as she placed her hand on Layla's shoulder.

"Caroline, are you sad?" The little girl asked as she bit down on her bottom lip nervously.

"Sad?" She asked. "Of course not, my dear. I am doing splendidly." She assured even though in reality, she was indeed sad. After all, her daughter was literally a step away from her and she didn't even know it.

Also, she knew for a fact that Klaus hated Layla's mother- her, as it so happened to be and she was going to tell him the truth.

_This may very well be the last time I see my daughter_, Caroline thought as her bottom lip began to tremble.

"Caroline?" Layla asked as she put her little fingers on Caroline's trembling lips. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, dear." The blonde choked out before she hastily stood up and took a step back.

"Do you want some of Cook's biscuits? They always make me feel better when I am feeling sad."

"There is no reason for you to be sad, Layla. You're a beautiful girl and you have a guardian who loves you."

"A guardian? If I tell you something, do you promise to tell nobody else?"

"I- of course," Caroline said as Layla took ahold of her hand and led her to the staircase.

The two sat down side by side and Layla looked up at her with her eyes bright.

"The Duke is not my guardian… He's my papa." Layla announced, her voice barely above a whisper.

"He is?" Caroline asked even though she wanted to tell the little girl that she knew that the Duke was her father because she was her mother.

"Yes," Layla told her as a smile broke out on her face. "The Duke is my papa and I know that he wants to tell everybody that I am his little girl, but he can't."

"Whyever not?" Caroline wondered even though she knew it would be wise to put an end to this conversation before any of the other servants overheard what they were talking about.

"Grandmama tells him that the people that are not in our family will treat me badly and papa loves me too much to let that happen."

"I can tell that he loves you very much, Layla. "You are very lucky because sometimes not all papas are like yours."

"Oh, I know. My papa is one of a kind. I just wish my mama lived with us too. But I know that isn't possible… Papa wouldn't let my mama into our home because she left me when I was a wee babe- that's what Uncle Kol tells me."

"But what if your mama had a good reason to leave you? What if she couldn't keep you safe because of her circumstances?"

"I forgave my mama a long time ago- it's papa that needs to forgive her and everybody else will follow."

"You're a very bright girl, Layla. I know that both of your parents are very proud of you."

"Maybe," Layla agreed before she stood up. "I'm going to go to my room now and get ready to see my auntie Bekah."

"Shall I come with you?" Caroline asked, the curiosity evident in her voice.

"No, it's okay." Layla shook her head as she gave Caroline a tight hug.

Hugging her back, Caroline felt truly happy in a long time.

Then, Layla made her way into her room and Caroline sat down yet again and thought about how her choices led her to be in the Duke's bed.

* * *

_Caroline sat in Madama Pierce's office quietly and waited for the beautiful brunette to join her._

_As she waited, she felt nervous and knew that if she decided to get up and leave, nobody would be the wiser._

_But no, she was going to ask Katherine for advice and then from there she would understand what it is that she could do._

_Sighing, she put her face in her hands and shook her head . How had her life spun so out of control? Literally, a week ago everything was going well and then her parents decided to tell her that she was betrothed to a man twice her age. _

_Though Caroline knew that she was being selfish, it was her parents that drove her to make her way into this brothel. Looking around the office, she blushed as she spotted different paintings with naked men and women that were embraced._

"_Caroline, darling." Madame Pierce said as she entered the office and made her way over to the blonde._

_Standing up, Caroline launched herself at the brunette and hugged her tightly. Katherine returned the gesture and when they moved away from one another, the brunette had a worried expression on her face._

"_Whatever happened that has gotten you so upset? You look as pale as a ghost, my dear." Katherine stated as she shook her head._

"_My parents betrothed me to a man twice my age. I am to become his breeder and I do not want that, Katherine. Whatever can I do to put a stop to this?"_

"_Well, I have an idea, but I am not so sure if you are willing to go through with it."_

"_Tell me your idea, Kat. Please, help me. I don't know to whom I can turn except you." Caroline confessed as she ran her hands over her hair and bit down on her bottom lip._

"_Well, my plan may not be a viable option for you because you are a lady, but I am going to tell you it anyway."_

"_Tell me," Caroline quickly said as she sat down beside Katherine on the red velvet sofa._

"_Your betrothed is obviously looking to marry an innocent, am I right?" She asked as she crossed one leg over the other._

"_Yes," Caroline responded as she waited for Katherine to continue._

"_Well what if he found out that you were no innocent? Would he call off the nuptials?"_

"_Definitely," she immediately said because it was the truth. The Earl would not want a wife who has already been touched by another man, but Caroline didn't know if she had it in her to lose her innocence in a brothel to some man she didn't even know._

"_Then, I have the perfect idea. There are a number of men that frequent my brothel and all of them come from the aristocracy, my dear. What if I introduced you to some of them? Perhaps then you would be able to choose which man you wanted to lose your virginity to."_

"_I don't know if I can do this, Katherine… My parents have raised me to be respectable and even if I do this, I do not want my lover to know who it is that he slept with. My reputation will be ruined after the Earl breaks off our engagement as it is, but still… I want this to be as discreet as possible."_

"_This business has been built on discreteness, my dear. I can assure you that your lover will not know whom it is that he slept with and if I may be so blunt, I have the perfect candidate in mind." Katherine told her as she clapped her hands together._

"_Who?" She wondered, genuinely curious._

"_Niklaus Mikaelson, the Duke of Claymoure." Katherine announced as a smile appeared on her reddened lips._

"_You think that a Duke will be willing to sleep with me? Katherine, surely you jest. Isn't this Duke respectable?"_

"_He is, but he has certain...tastes- shall we put it… Also, he enjoys my establishment because my girls are of a higher sort. There are no sicknesses and whatnot circulating here."_

"_Tastes? What type of tastes?" Caroline asked as she felt the lump begin to form in her throat._

"_Well, he fancies tying up his lovers." Katherine told her as a blush appeared on the brunette's cheeks as well as the blonde's cheeks._

"_You must be joking." Caroline swallowed. "I can't- I won't allow him to tie me up." The blonde shook her head as her bright blue eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly._

"_And that's your right… Though he has these tastes, he isn't against normal sex, so it can work out. Just allow me to speak to him and I will make sure to tell him that you are new and I am certain that he will initiate you as you deserve."_

"_I- I don't know, Katherine… Perhaps I should return home." Caroline sighed as she thought about sharing a bed with the old Earl when she could share a bed with a handsome Duke- for one night, but that was all she needed._

"_Perhaps, but if you do I hope that you know what your life will entail. The Earl will sleep with you, but there will be no passion… I know not who this Earl is, mind you, but you telling me that he is twice your age is enough to give me the picture… The older gentlemen are stuck in their old ways, they stick themselves inside you and when they release their seed, they leave- leaving you unfulfilled."_

"_You're right," Caroline whispered under her breath. "Okay, please talk to the Duke and I will wait for you here."_

"_Perfect," Katherine smiled. "It will all work out in the end, Caroline. Trust me when I tell you this and though your reputation will be ruined, at least you will be free to do as you wish."_

"_Indeed," Caroline said._

_Nodding in her direction, Katherine stood up before she gave her a pat on the shoulder and then left her to her own devices._

"_I can do this." Caroline said aloud with finality._

* * *

Caroline was brought out of her reverie when she heard footsteps on the stairs and when she looked down, she spotted the Duke coming up the staircase.

"Hello, Miss Forbes. Is everything alright?" Klaus asked as he sat down beside her and gave her a warm and genuine smile.

"Yes, your grace." She whispered, unable to look him in the eyes.

"Are you sure? You seem to be a little out of it." He said as a chuckle escaped his lips.

"Your grace, there is something that I have been meaning to tell you. I simply don't know how." She sighed, looking down at her hands.

"Well then, please follow me into my office and we can speak there." He said, his voice turning serious.

Nodding, Caroline stood up hesitantly and followed the Duke down the stairs.

When they got to his study, he gestured for her to take a seat on the chair across from his desk.

Once they were both seated, Caroline inhaled a deep breath and felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Whatever is the matter, Miss Forbes? Has something happened? Has my brother been ungentlemanly with you?"

"No, your grace. His lordship has been very respectful indeed, but I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" He asked. "Are the wages that I have set on you not sufficient enough? Has Lyla said something that has hurt your feelings?"

"The wages are very generous and Layla is s marvelous girl, but…"

"Have you found another job? Is that it? Are you leaving us already?"

"Of course not!" Caroline cried out as she shook her head quickly. "I would never leave you two again."

"Again? Whatever do you mean, Miss Forbes?" Klaus asked as his eyes narrowed in curiosity and he bit down on his bottom lip.

"I- what I am trying to say, is… Well…" Caroline stuttered as she looked over at him helplessly.

"What is it, Caroline? I would like it if you told me immediately."

"Layla is my daughter- that is to say, our daughter." Caroline answered and when she looked up at him, she saw a okay of emotions in his stormy blue-gray eyes.

"What?" He asked as his voice took on a dangerously low tone and his eyes that were so warm a minute ago turned to ice.

"It's true, your grace." She said as a sob escaped her lips because she was unable to restrain it.

* * *

There you have it! So, this is kind of a cliffhanger, right? But really, I am sure you all know that Klaus is going to be pissed as fuck and to be honest, this is where the story truly starts, so get ready for one hell of a ride- a short ride, me thinks, but a ride nonetheless :)

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! So, I am finally back with the next chapter and fair warning for y'all that there is smut in this chapter. Also, I feel terribly uncomfortable writing smut scenes, but I gotta do what I gotta do, eh? Hopefully, it doesn't suck too bad :/ Enjoy!

Oh, and this chapter is extra long *claps*

* * *

"I- what I am trying to say, is… Well…" Caroline stuttered as she looked over at him helplessly.

"What is it, Caroline? I would like it if you told me immediately."

"Layla is my daughter- that is to say, our daughter." Caroline answered and when she looked up at him, she saw a okay of emotions in his stormy blue-gray eyes.

"What?" He asked as his voice took on a dangerously low tone and his eyes that were so warm a minute ago turned to ice.

"It's true, your grace." She said as a sob escaped her lips because she was unable to restrain it.

"You're kidding, right?" The Duke questioned as he eyed her with disbelief and something akin to horror.

"Your grace, I know that this looks bad, but this past fortnight has meant everything to me. I got to be close to my daughter and that is all I ever wanted."

"Layla is not your daughter." He spat as his hands clenched into fists and he approached her, his eyes as dark as the midnight sky.

"She is, your grace. Please, you just believe me."

"Hypothetically speaking that Layla is your daughter, why would you tell me? You do realize that after this conversation I will let you go without any references, yes?"

"I've made my bed and now I must lay in it, your grace. I know that you despise me, I figured as much…" She started, but he cut her off with his dark look.

"If Layla was your daughter, you wouldn't have left her, now would you? Unless of course, the past two weeks on your part have been nothing but lies."

"Your grace, please… I left Layla on your doorstep five years ago because I didn't have the means to support her."

"'Tis not my fault if you spread your legs for me like a common whore."

Swallowing the lump that was beginning to form in her throat, she felt her eyes fill with tears and shook her head.

"I wasn't a whore, your grace. I was desperate." She confessed as her bottom lip began to tremble.

Klaus almost felt bad for the chit, but he pushed it away. There was no way in hell that he would pity this woman!

"When a woman is desperate, she turns to other options. You chose to spread your legs for me- I hope you were paid well."

Biting back a loud sob, she shook her head.

"It wasn't like that, your grace. I was young and stupid and my parents were forcing me into a situation that I couldn't bear."

"Your parents? Who in the hell are you, Caroline Forbes? I'd like to know and I would like to know now, if you please."

Taking a deep breath, Caroline opened her mouth and shut it once more, unable to tell him what he was asking.

"Now, Miss Forbes. I want to know who in the hell you are and I want to know how you came to believe that my daughter is your daughter."

"Layla is my daughter. I know that as a fact." She replied.

"Out with it- who are your parents?"

Looking down at her feet, she inhaled a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak.

"The Marquess and Marchioness of Gloucester." She answered and when she looked at him in order to see his reaction, he took a step back.

"Forbes." His voice cracked. "Your father is William Forbes."

"Yes," she whispered as she turned away from him and placed her face in her hands.

"That's impossible. Layla cannot be your daughter. I would never have slept with a debutante." He told her, though he was trying to reassure himself more so than her.

"You did, though. At Madame Pierce's establishment." Caroline told him even though she knew that it would have been wiser to keep her mouth shut.

"What?" He questioned abruptly, his eyes wild and his hair mussed from running his fingers through it so many times.

"You may not remember that night well, but I do, your grace. If you will allow me, I will tell you all about it."

"Fine," he nodded his agreement. "Sit," he ordered as he pointed at a wing chair near the fireplace.

Nodding, Caroline sat down and he sat across from her, one leg crossed over the other.

Just as she opened her mouth to begin, he shook his head.

"I am going to need some scotch." He clarified as he reached for the amber liquid and two glasses. Placing them on the little table, he poured the scotch and pushed one towards her.

"Thank you," she whispered even though she wasn't going to be drinking that.

"Begin." He commanded, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at her accusingly.

* * *

_Five Years Ago:_

_Katherine made her way towards the card room that she knew the Duke occupied and entered with her head held high and with a seductive smile on her lips._

_She looked towards the table and caught the chocolate brown eyes of the Duke's brother, Elijah Mikaelson. Elijah was the firstborn, therefore he should have inherited his father's title, but instead he chose to become a vicar hence the reason why Niklaus was the Duke. Smiling at him, she then turned to the Duke himself and approached him with a large smile on her red lips._

"_Your grace, may I have a word?" She sang as she motioned towards the door._

"_Of course, Madame." He replied as he stood up and excused himself from the table._

_Katherine felt Elijah's eyes on her back and she shivered longingly. After all, for the first time ever she actually wanted to give herself to a man._

_It seemed unheard of that a woman of her station would remain with her maidenhead intact, but that seemed to be the case. Of course, there were many times when Katherine just wanted to get it over with, but it never felt right… Until now, she reminded herself._

_Once the two were outside of the room, she led him to an empty parlor and motioned for him to sit._

"_Is there something you wished to discuss, Madame?" Klaus asked as she offered him a glass of whiskey._

"_As a matter of fact, yes… I have a woman sitting in my office now and she wants to lay with you." Katherine told him bluntly._

_Of course, Katherine knew that Caroline didn't exactly want to lay with the Duke, per say, but she was desperate and the brunette wanted to help her. After all, it didn't sound like her betrothed was a good man._

"_Is that right?" Klaus asked as a smirk appeared on his full lips. "Well, by all means. I'd like to see this woman beforehand, of course." _

"_Follow me, then." Katherine smiled and the two stood up._

* * *

_Caroline sat in Katherine's office with her hands in her skirts and bit down on her bottom lip nervously._

_Was Katherine actually out there looking for the Duke? Shutting her eyes, she wondered how her life has spun so out of control and realized that it had to do with her parents finances. After all, the lands weren't very profitable and though her father was a good man, he had somewhat of a gambling problem._

_Her eyes shot open when she heard footsteps and sat straight. Katherine entered and the blonde exhaled a sigh of relief._

"_You're back," Caroline said as she smiled at her._

"_I am and I have a surprise for you… I found the Duke and he is interested, but he would like to see you beforehand."_

"_Katherine, I do not think that I can do this." Caroline confessed as she put her face in her hands._

"_Yes, you can. Does this Earl of yours expect a physical checkup to be done?" She wondered as she sat down across from her._

"_Yes, but if I do this, I fear that my parents will never be able to look me in the face again." Caroline admitted as her bottom lip began to tremble._

"_Darling, your parents put you into this position themselves. You cannot blame yourself for what you will do. Your parents are leaving you no choice and you have to act, my dear."_

"_I don't know…" Caroline said. "Fine, I'll meet him, but if I change my mind, I want him to leave."_

"_That's no problem at all." Katherine told her even though she was quite certain that Caroline would not send him away._

"_Okay, send him in." Caroline urged as she motioned towards the door._

"_Do you wish to cover your face?" The brunette questioned as she motioned towards the armoire that held masks as well as some other stuff._

"_I- I don't know… I do not think it's necessary- after all, it will be dark in the bedchamber and I'll be ruined anyway."_

"_Okay," Katherine said as she went over to her. She placed her hands on her shoulders and gave her a light squeeze. "I am going to go out there and I am going to tell him to meet you in the Grecian bedchamber. There, you may speak and...other things." _

"_Thank you, Katherine. I owe you big time."_

"_You owe me nothing. Trust me," the brunette responded before she turned on her heel._

* * *

_When Caroline was alone, she made her way to the doors and leaned against it._

"_Keep yourself occupied for the next ten minutes if you please, your grace. And then please head towards the Grecian bedchamber."_

"_No problem at all." The Duke replied, his voice rich and charming. Surely, the Duke wasn't as handsome as everybody thought, right?_

_Before the blonde could dwell on that thought, Katherine entered._

"_Come, I'll take you to the bedchamber, but are you quite certain that you do not wish to wear a mask?"_

"_I'm certain." Caroline reassured her._

"_Well then, do you wish to wear one of the Grecian-styled gowns in my possession?"_

"_Um…" Caroline said as she looked down at her gown- sure, it was beautiful, but the neckline was too high and the sleeves were too long._

"_Yes," Caroline said. "I am fairly certain that the Duke will find me more attractive if I wear a beautiful gown that shows- well, my charms." Caroline said as a blush stole across her cheeks._

"_Caroline, you do know that you don't have to do this, right? Perhaps you can talk your parents into letting you choose your own betrothed."_

"_Perhaps, but at this point I no longer care. I doubt they'll let me choose my own betrothed, so yes. I am going to meet with this Duke and I will most likely become intimate with him. I don't know what else to do." She sighed with a shake of her head._

"_Very well," Katherine said. "Come," she urged._

_A couple of minutes later, Caroline was wearing the Grecian-styled gown and her curls framed her face delicately. She then sat down on the edge of the bed and gave Katherine a smile._

"_I'm ready." She said._

_Nodding, Katherine went over to her and gave her a hug before she turned on her heel and made her way out of the bedchamber._

_There, Caroline sat and waited._

* * *

_The Duke stood outside the bedchamber and smiled when he spotted Katherine coming out of it._

"_Is my lover to be ready for me, then?" He asked, a charming grin on his full lips._

"_She is," Katherine told her. "Be gentle with her, your grace." _

"_Of course," he replied. _

_Then Katherine made her way past him and as she descended the staircase, she wondered if what she was doing for Caroline wouldn't hurt her terribly in the long run._

_When the brunette was gone, Klaus knocked on the door lightly._

"_Come in," a gentle voice said and he entered._

_The room was illuminated in darkness and he spotted the woman sitting on the edge of the bed, biting down on her bottom lip._

"_Hello, love." He said as he made his way over to her._

"_I am guessing the Madame notified you of my situation?" Caroline said as she looked over at him._

_He was definitely the most handsomest man that she has ever seen and even though the darkness in the room did not allow her to get a full view of him, she could see his face slightly. His dirty blonde hair curled at the nape and his stormy blue-gray eyes sparkled with mischief. He smiled at her and she noticed that his lips were full and gorgeous while his dimples gave him a charming air about him. Perhaps losing her virginity to this man wasn't such a bad idea…_

"_If you mean that you are looking to spend a night with a man, then yes. The Madame has informed me, indeed." He told her as he looked her up and down appreciatively. _

_The blonde felt a shiver run down her spine and she smiled._

"_So, are we going to do this or not?" She asked as she allowed herself to look at his cravat-free neck._

_Of course, Caroline knew that she didn't know much about the Duke, but perhaps it would be better for the both of them. After all, they were only going to have this one night._

"_Well you're very forward, aren't you, love?" He questioned._

"_Maybe?" She said as she felt her cheeks heating up._

"_Good." He told her. "I fancy women that take what they want without beating around the bush. Now, how about we remove that beautiful dress?"_

_Nodding, she stood up and turned her back._

"_Help me, please." She whispered._

_She felt his fingers glide over her upper back before he pulled at the strings and loosened them. Caroline shut her eyes and placed her hands on the bodice to keep it from falling._

"_You can let go now." He whispered in her ear and he gave her a kiss on her shoulder._

_As her borrowed gown fell to her feet in a silken puddle, he ran his fingers down her sides and felt her shiver._

"_You like that, do you?" He questioned as his fingers ran back up and stopped near her breasts._

_Caroline moaned in response and Klaus turned her in his direction before his lips collided with her own. The blonde stiffened at first, but when he nipped at her lips, she began responding with soft moans._

_When her lips opened, his tongue dove into the dark recesses of her mouth and their tongues begun a dance._

_Then, he moved his lips down her jaw and towards her long and slender neck and began sucking on her pulse point._

"_Ohhh," she cried out as she grabbed onto his shoulders, not letting him go._

_His deep rumble of a laugh had her undone and when his hands closed around her breasts, she arched her back._

_She crossed her legs together when she felt the wetness there and he placed his thumb on her nipple and gave a light squeeze._

"_Oh my god," she cried out loudly as her hands clenched around his neck and she got on her tippy toes in order to place her lips on his own._

_The blonde knew not where this sudden boldness came from, but at that point she didn't even care. All she wanted was to have the Duke ever closer to her and that is exactly what happened. _

_After his exploration of her midsection, he moved his hands southwards and sidestepped where she burned for him most. His hands went around her knees and he hoisted her up. Caroline held onto him tighter and he laid her down in the middle of the four poster bed. _

_Then, he stood up and began undoing his waistcoat as well as the buttons on his white dress shirt. Shaking it off, he gave her a look that was lit up with sensual promises and the blonde found that she was unable to take her eyes off of his well-sculpted chest. It seemed that Katherine wasn't kidding when she implied that the Duke was indeed a very well sought out bed partner because of his physique._

"_Like what you see?" He questioned as he got back on the bed and placed his hands on either side of her head before he returned his lips to her pulse point. _

"_Mhm," she answered as she ran her hands down his back and up again._

_Smiling, he began pulling up her flimsy chemise and caressed her porcelain skin with his gentle touch._

"_I wish there was more light in this room," he said and when she didn't reply, he figured that the darkness in the room was her doing._

_Though Klaus could not see clearly, he figured she was indeed a vision and the softness of her skin had him as hard as granite as well as the little noises that she made in the back of her throat._

_When she had her chemise over her head, he sat back on his heels and allowed his gaze to run over her stunning body. The light from the half moon allowed him to see her belly button as well as the golden curls that covered her womanhood. When his eyes moved upwards, he focused on the perfect globes of her breasts and licked his lips as her rosy nipples came into view._

_Then, he placed his mouth over her right nipple, sucking and nipping. He gave her other breast the same attention except he used his fingers to get her stimulated._

_A couple of minutes later, Caroline began growing restless as she tried to get to something- something that was still slightly out of reach._

"_Please," she begged as she pushed her pelvis upwards and against his breeches._

"_Soon, darling. So very soon," he said._

_He moved his thumb to her clitorsis and smirked when he felt just how wet the girl was for him. He did indeed love a woman who knew how to respond to a man's touch correctly._

_He moved his thumb over her bundle of nerves and she arched her back before she pointed at his breeches._

"_Off, now." She commanded as she tried to catch her breath to no avail._

"_You're a demanding little kitten, aren't you, darling?"_

"_Now," she repeated and he was only too happy to comply to her command._

_He undid his breeches quickly as well as his hessians and when he was as naked as the day he was born, he joined her back on the bed._

_She spread her legs for him and he positioned himself at her entrance before he thrust into her tightness and pushed past a barrier._

_When he felt the girl flinch, he made a move to remove his length from her, but she stopped him as she twined her legs around his back._

"_I didn't know." He said._

"_I don't care. Please move forward if you will, your grace." She whispered and though Klaus knew that it would have been wise to pull out, he did not._

_Instead, he thrust in and out of her tight little womanhood and moved his thumb about her nub and she came apart in his arms before he himself found his release._

_The two stayed locked that way for a couple of seconds before he lay down beside her and pulled her onto his chest. His length was still buried inside her and she exhaled as if a heavy weight has been lifted from her shoulders._

_That night, they made love three more times and in the morning they went their separate ways, but then Caroline didn't know that her life would spin so out of control…_

* * *

"...so you see, Layla is our daughter, your grace. I am sorry for not being truthful in the beginning, but I do hope that we can move forward from here."

"Layla does not need a harlot for a mother, Caroline. So, pack your belongings and remove yourself from our presence this instant."

"Your grace, please. I never wanted this to happen, but I could no longer keep this secret inside of me. Layla deserves to know me- she deserves to know her mother."

"Layla thinks of her mother as if she is some sort of goddess, but instead you are nothing but a lightskirt who gave yourself to me that night. Leave before I have the footmen escort you out."

"Klaus, please." She cried out as the tears began falling from her eyes.

"It is your grace to you. Now leave my sight. Layla and I didn't need you these past four years and we don't need you now."

"Please," she said again.

"No," he said before he stood up and left the study in a rage.

There, Caroline sat and knew that her life has officially come to an end at that moment. Her life was over. There was nothing else to live for.

* * *

There you have it! I hope this chapter was alright and fair warning that the angst is just beginning. So, get ready, my lovelies!

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :p


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! So I am finally back with the next chapter and fair warning that this one is going to be pretty angsty (honestly I'm surprised at myself for being to write angsty considering many of my are only ever fluffy)

Enjoy!

* * *

Once he was in his bedchamber, Klaus immediately made his way over to the decanter of amber liquid and poured himself a glass before he threw it back without a second thought.

As the familiar liquid made its ways down his throat, he exhaled before he took a seat on the wing chair by the window.

Thinking back to the conversation that he had with the woman that he simply thought was a governess, he couldn't believe it, but he knew that what she told him was the truth. Of course, he couldn't remember that night very well, but the fact that he immediately found her so attractive should have shot off warning signs in his mind.

Shaking his head, he thought about that day when Layla was left on his doorstep and though Klaus wanted to hate Caroline Forbes for all that she did, he couldn't because she was the one that gifted him with something that he never imagined he would have. He had a daughter and he loved her with everything that he had, but the fact that Layla's own mother left her had him unsure of what he was going to do next.

Impulsively, he threw the blonde out, but was it really her fault? Perhaps there was a reason why she left Layla when she did… No, he was not going to allow his conscious to take over now.

Groaning in annoyance, he made his way over to his bedchamber door and walked across to his daughter's nursery.

He slowly opened the door and peaked in and spotted Caroline standing by Layla's bed with a tear streaked face.

"I thought I told you to leave." He whispered and she turned in his direction looking as miserable as ever.

"I was just looking my fill, your grace. I apologize for the inconvenience, but if you can allow me a few more minutes, I will leave right after." She told him, her voice devoid of any emotion.

"You've done enough." He said, his voice dangerously low. "I want you out of my home as soon as possible."

"That's understood, your grace." She told him before she turned back to Layla who was fast asleep and in her own little dream.

"Now," he said, loudly enough for her to hear.

* * *

Caroline stood over Layla's sleeping form and watched her with tears in her bright blue eyes. The blonde hated that she told the Duke all that occurred five years ago, but her conscious simply would not allow her to move on without being completely honest.

Now, she had no job and no references and she would never see her daughter again… It seemed like she wasn't destined to have a life filled with happiness, she realized.

Still, she could rest assured that Layla was being well looked after and she knew for certain that her father loved her, so that would have to do.

Hearing the knob turn, she didn't look in his direction because she was afraid to see the judgement in his stormy blue-gray eyes.

"I thought I told you to leave." He announced, his voice low.

Then, Caroline responded and she shut her eyes with a wince.

"Now," he commanded and she nodded before she bent down and gave he daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"Yes, your grace." She replied as she turned on her heel and as she was about to leave Layla's bedside, the little girl took ahold of her hand.

"Caroline?" She said sleepily as she rubbed at her eyes.

Shutting her eyes, Caroline looked at Klaus and he gave her a small nod. Then, Caroline turned around and Layla motioned for her to take a seat beside her.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, her little voice sounding worried.

"Everything is fine, sweetheart. I was simply saying goodnight- as was the Duke." She stated as she looked over at Klaus.

Coming forward, he sat down on Layla's other side and gave her a small smile.

"Why are you up, darling? Is it because of us?"

"Oh, no." Layla shook her head. "I had a good dream, but then it turned out into a bad dream. I didn't want to have the bad dream." She told them.

"Is that so? What was this dream about, Layla?" Klaus asked as Caroline nodded in curiosity.

"I dreamt of my mama… I know that she has blonde hair and blue eyes- like you, Caroline. But still, I could not see her whole face- there was a shadow."

Caroline made a hoarse sound in her throat and Layla looked over at her with worry as did Klaus but with anger.

"I have to go," Caroline cried out before she stood up and rushed to the door.

* * *

When she was alone, Caroline leaned against the wall and slid to the floor with a cry.

Though Caroline knew that it would be wise to heed Klaus' warning, she was not going to lose her daughter again. Perhaps she wouldn't have a job or a place to live, but she would get through it. After all, in the past four years, she has gotten through much that somebody else would not be able to have gone through without losing themselves.

With that final thought, Caroline stood up and wiped at her tears and quickly made her way over to her bedchamber.

She went over to the wash basin and took a damp cloth in hand before she wiped her face. Then, she inhaled a deep breath and made her way out of her bedchamber.

Caroline realized that if she wanted to get through to Klaus, then he had to realize that she was not going to leave without some sort of agreement. If that didn't work, then she would go to any means in order to secure having her daughter know her.

As she was heading back to Layla's bedchamber, she stopped in her tracks when the man himself came out of the nursery and looked at her with impatience.

"You're still here." He said flatly.

"Up until a few minutes ago, I thought that I would leave here without fighting for Layla, but she is my daughter-" Caroline started, but he held up a hand.

"If we must have this conversation, then join me in my study. But after that, I want you gone."

"I can't promise that." She admitted and he decided not to say anything.

As they made their way down the stairs and into his study, he motioned for her to sit and they took up the same positions as before.

Caroline looked down at her skirts and he crossed his arms over his lean chest and waited for her to plead her case.

When she didn't, he cleared his throat and tapped his fingers on the mahogany desk.

"Well?" He questioned, the annoyance evident in his voice.

"Layla is my daughter and I understand that you do not wish to believe that, but she is and I already missed out on four years of her life. I will not miss out on anymore."

"I said that I want you out and that is what is going to occur. I do not wish you to get Layla's hopes up because when she finds out that you are her mother, she will hope for something more between you and I and I can tell you right now that that will not happen. I will never forgive you for what you did. You left Layla when she was a mere babe."

"I left Layla in your care because you had the resources to give her a better life. Would you have been happier if I kept Layla with me as we moved from one home to the next? Did you want her to be labeled a bastard by all who found out that an unmarried woman was her mother?"

"Layla is not a bastard." Klaus argued.

"According to the rules of our society, she is considered to be one, but you shielded her from that by coming up with a believable story and I am grateful to you for that, but I only want the best for Layla and I think that best is me- her mother."

"I shielded her from that and I will continue to shield her from people that wish her ill- you included."

"Do you truly believe that I want my own daughter to suffer? I carried Layla under my heart for nine months and I was all alone! My parents disowned me and kicked me out of my childhood home! And for what? Simply because I made an impulsive decision that would keep me from marrying a lecherous old man!? You may believe that I am just some spoiled little aristocrat, but if this past fortnight hasn't showed you who I truly am, then you're the one who wishes Layla ill."

"I am the one that raised her!" He shouted, his voice reverberating through the study. "Layla is my daughter and the fact that you think that you can just waltz in here and claim her is unbelievable. You may have given birth to my daughter, but she does not need a mother like you."

"Are you sure about that? So, what is going to happen when she grows up? You'll tell her to stay away from boys and then what? She'll need a woman's guidance- my guidance. And when you marry, do you truly think that another woman will treat Layla as her own daughter? I can tell you right now, that the chits in our day only care about themselves and a title- so you will resign Layla to a life of loneliness and if something happens to you- I shiver to think about what will happen to our daughter."

"You're insane if you think that I will allow you to remain under my roof for the next fourteen years, Caroline. I will not and now that I have listened to you, I want you gone from our lives and if I ever see you I will make it my life's mission to ruin you completely and trust me when I tell you that if you are ruined by a Duke, there is no getting back into the good graces of the ton."

"If I wished to remain in the good graces of the ton, I would have aborted my pregnancy and nobody would have been the wiser, but as you can see that is not what I did and I can tell you right now that I do not regret it for a minute- no matter how my life has turned out, I will always be grateful for Layla and I will not leave her again. So, do your bloody worst, your grace. I'm ready for it." She realized before she stood up and turned away from him and went up the stairs to her bedchamber.

When Klaus was alone, he watched the door even after Caroline was gone and couldn't believe the audacity she possessed. She actually thought that he would allow her to walk away from him.

Well, the blonde had another thing coming- but first he had to come up with a plan… One that would make Caroline want to leave herself. Obviously, he wasn't going to involve Layla in this battle of wits between himself and her mother, so he stood up and poured himself a glass of scotch before he sat down and thought long and hard about what would make her want to leave his home…

* * *

That night, Caroline went in and out of consciousness and when the morning sunlight glistened in through the windows, she groaned in annoyance.

Her temples throbbed and her mouth was dry. There were streaks of dry tears on her cheeks and she was fairly certain that her blonde curls resembled a bird's nest. Throwing the blanket off of herself, she stood up and felt out of place. She was exhausted…

Sighing, she went over to wash basin and washed her face with the fresh jug of water. Then, she made her way over to the full-length mirror and sure enough, she looked a fright.

Running her fingers through her unruly, tangled blonde curls she took in the site of herself with something akin to embarrassment.

As she was undoing the last of her tangled curls, a knock came at the door and she made her way over to the door.

"Who is it?" She asked gently, in case it was Layla.

"Open the door." The Duke commanded and she huffed.

"I am afraid that I cannot do that, your grace." She responded before she walked away from the door and back to the full length mirror.

When Klaus didn't say anything, she assumed that he took the hint and was going to walk away, but instead the doorknob turned and she looked at it in alarm.

When he entered, she realized that he looked just as bad as her, but still she cried out in anger.

"Have you no manners!?" She cried out. "I specifically said that I couldn't open the door for you!"

"I heard what you said, but I decided to ignore it." He shrugged before he took a seat on her bed. "Now, I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition? What kind of proposition?" She asked, watching him with distrust in her bright blue eyes.

"As I have come to understand, you wish to remain in my employ in order to have time with Layla. Is that right?"

"Well… Yes, it is. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Only that I will allow you to remain under my roof and to spend time with Layla if and only if you agree to become my willing mistress."

"I beg your pardon?" She questioned, her eyes widening in disbelief. Surely, the man's senses have deserted him in the past couple of hours…

"You heard me. You either become my mistress or I have you escorted out without any references- oh, and a bonus is that I will soil your name as well as your family's name."

"You wouldn't," she whispered, her voice barely above a whisper as she stared at him with huge eyes. Though he told her last night that he would ruin her, she didn't think that he would actually go through with it, but now as she looked at his determined face, she realized that he would do whatever it took to have her out of Layla's life for good...

"Care to see for yourself?" He questioned, sounding as if he didn't have a care in the world.

At that moment, Caroline truly knew what it meant to hate somebody… And she hated Niklaus Mikaelson with every fiber of her being.

* * *

There you have it! So, Klaus still feels betrayed hence the reason why he is being such an asshole and it looks like we're going to have to wait and see if Caroline will become his mistress. I truly don't know yet myself, so if you lovely people think that she shouldn't, let me know and if you think she should, let me know as well. And now, I am off to brainstorm ideas!

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, so I am back with the newest chapter and I hope you guys like it! We have some Katoline in this chapter as well as Klaroline, so that's always good!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Well?" He questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest and studied her response to his proposition.

"You've lost your mind." Caroline said and he burst out laughing.

"Now is that anyway to speak to the man that holds your very livelihood in his hands?" He asked as he stood up and moved towards her.

Taking a step away from him, Caroline tried to get herself under control. The blonde had to tread carefully here because it seemed like the duke was biding his time and waiting for her to run screaming from his home and out of Layla's life for good.

"I know what you are trying to do." Caroline warned him as her hands clenched into fists.

"Is that so? Pray tell what I am trying to do then, love. I am trembling with anticipation just waiting for you to state what you think I am doing."

"You're trying to scare me away." She said simply. "Perhaps I would have run screaming after hearing your outrageous proposition, but I find myself wary… As I said before, I will not be leaving Layla. I refuse to do so."

"So, then you accept?" He asked, the surprise evident in his voice.

"I haven't decided just yet, so you'll simply have to give me some time to collect my bearings."

"Is that so? And how long will that take you to do? If you haven't noticed, my patience is running out- really, I am surprised myself to see that I haven't yet removed your presence from my home forcibly."

"Force? Oh la! Surely you are not the type to force yourself on an unwilling woman…"

"You heard my proposition, Caroline. You either become my willing mistress or the offer is null and void."

"You know… When I first sought out employment in your home, I thought that you were a good man- an honorable man, but thank you for proving me wrong. You're the worst type of cad to even think that I will become your mistress. I don't need a man in my life- most certainly not you."

"This isn't about needing a man in your life- if you wish to remain in my daughter's life then you will accept. If your answer is no, then you know where the door is."

"You can't do this." She argued. "You may a duke, but you cannot keep Layla away from her own mother! And though she may not know it just yet, she will find out."

"How is that?" He asked. "You'll tell her? Are you really going to break her heart like that?"

"How would I be breaking her heart? Layla is my daughter and though you don't want to hear it, that cannot be undone. You continue to say that Layla is only your daughter, but that isn't true- she is our daughter. We made her together and I won't give up on her."

"So then I am assuming that you will accept my generous offer." He said, a smirk turning up his lips.

"I will," she finally said. "But there are a few things that I would like to get out of the way first."

"You are in no position to bargain with me, love." He reminded her.

"Surely you don't think me that naive… I will bargain if I do wish too and nothing you say will stop me."

"Well then a few footmen can put a stop to that." He shrugged as he opened his mouth to call for a few of them.

"You'll have me escorted out when Layla may very well be awake by now? Do you want to break her heart, your grace? Because it seems like you do considering that Layla has gotten used to my presence here."

"Don't think yourself of such importance, Caroline." He warned. "A mistress with a big head never helped anybody."

"So you'd rather I pretend to have air in my head then? So sorry to disappoint, but keep dreaming, your grace." She curtsied before she went over to him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are these things you wish to get out of the way?" He asked, the curiosity evident in his voice.

"One- I'll become your willing mistress at night, but during the day I remain Layla's governess. Two- once a week should be sufficient enough, I'm sure. Three- I'll not be known as your mistress. Finally- don't expect much reaction from me. Are we understood?" She asked, sounding as authoritative as him.

"One- fine, I agree with that. Two- once a week? You must be kidding. I'll have you as many times as I want. Three- I agree with that as well, there's no need to air out our information to the public. Finally- you'll react, love. I've been idolized for my prowess in the bedroom after all."

"You'll not be having me as many times as you want, your grace. Twice a week is all that I will agree upon. And as for your prowess, I've been with you once and I wouldn't say you're some god."

"And you would know?" He questioned. "Have you been with somebody else after me, then?"

"No," she confessed. "I didn't exactly have that aspect in mind with me becoming pregnant as well as being disowned by my family." She shrugged, sounding nonchalant, but he saw the hurt in her cornflower blue eyes and pushed down his sympathy for her. There was no way in hell that he would succumb to her far too emotional eyes- not after how she abandoned Layla on his doorstep as a wee babe.

"You're trying to push down your sympathy for me, aren't you, your grace? Well, please rest assured when I tell you that I don't need nor do I want it from you."

"Fine," he said. "Now, are you my new mistress or no?"

"I'm your new mistress," she replied evenly, her voice devoid of any emotion.

"Very well," he smiled. "Your duties begin tomorrow night." Klaus added just as he turned on his heel.

As he was making his way towards the door of her bedchamber, the blonde realized that what she really had to do was make the big bad Duke fall in love with her. Only then would she be able to truly have Layla in her life without the Duke's interference.

With that thought in mind, she bid farewell to her new protector it seemed.

Just as the door closed behind him, the blonde placed her index finger under her chin and understood that she needed some lessons in seduction… Who better than the former Madame Pierce?

Of course, now that Madame Pierce was married to Elijah Mikaelson, she no longer ran the brothel, but surely she would shed some light on the art of seduction?

With that thought in mind, the blonde readied herself for the day.

When she was finished, she made her way over to the nursery and smiled as she spotted Layla brushing her own hair.

"Good morning, Layla." Caroline said as she sat down beside her and took the brush out of her hand.

Running the brush through the blonde curls that matched her own, Caroline realized that she wouldn't regret the position that she was in. After all, this was for her daughter and Layla deserved the very best.

* * *

Later that evening, Caroline put on a comfortable dress and cloak before she made her way downstairs quietly, in hopes of not waking the house.

After all, no matter how hard she tried to see Katherine earlier, it seemed like the Duke was on her tail.

Now, finally he was tucked in his large bed and she could sneak out.

"Unbelievable," she said aloud as she placed her feet on the last step before descending.

"Going somewhere?" A voice said from above her.

Turning in the direction of that voice, she spotted the Duke in his red robe and cursed under her breath.

"Your grace," she said, feigning a smile.

Descending the staircase, he had his arms crossed over his chest and a curious expression on his face.

When they were face to face, his lazy gaze raked over her dress and cloak clad body and he gave her a wolfish smile.

"Going somewhere?" He asked again.

"As a matter of fact, yes." She nodded. "I have some urgent business to attend to and I haven't been able to complete it thus far."

"Uh huh, and what does this urgent business entail, love? I find myself mighty curious."

"You'll have to forgive me, but my nights are my own- at least until tomorrow. And I find my business does not concern you." She announced, an innocent smile on her lips.

"You're right," he nodded. "But I hope you're not thinking of using my carriage."

"Oh, I'm not. I'll catch a hackney down the road, so don't you worry." She said even though the blonde knew that he would only be too happy if something happened to her.

"On second thought, you may use my carriage." He told her, crossing his arms over his lean chest, hating for giving in so easily.

Though he could barely stand the woman at the present time, he wouldn't allow her to get into a hackney with a driver that may have nefarious plans for her.

"Your worry truly touches my heart, but I am going to have to refuse. Good night, your grace. I shall return in a couple of hours." She told him before she turned on her heel and made her way towards the door.

Soon thereafter, she was gone and he cursed the fact that he wore only his robe. Running up the stairs and into his bedchamber, he reached for his disposed clothing before pulling it on in records time.

Then, he made his way out of the house and into the stables before getting on his stallion, Lucifer.

Riding like the devil, he spotted her standing on the side of the road as she waved for a hackney. A minute or so later, a hackney pulled up and she got in without a glance around.

Shaking his head, he couldn't believe just how careless she was being. The bloody driver could be a drunken rascal, after all…

Urging Lucifer forward, he kept a distance and tried to stay in the shadows as much as he could. He didn't want her seeing him following her or else he knew that she would keep it against him…

Halfway through, however, he lost sight of the hackney and to his utter bemusement, decided to wait for her. How he would find her, he knew not…

* * *

When Caroline arrived at the neat and cozy townhouse, she smiled when she saw a light in the house and made her way up the stairs.

Knocking on the door gently, she heard the shuffling on the opposite side and an elderly man with a sleeping cap opened the door.

"May I help you, my lady?" He asked sleepily.

"Oh my," she blushed. "Forgive me for waking you, Mister… I am here because I have urgent business with the mistress of the house."

"Lady Katarina, my lady?"

"The same one," the blonde nodded and he bid her entry into the foyer.

"A moment, if you please. I must see if Lady Katarina is able to see you."

"Of course," she nodded.

"May I have your name?"

"Caroline Forbes," she answered, wanting to see her friend desperately.

With a nod, the butler shuffled away and made his way in the direction of the drawing room. When he returned, he led her there and when the blonde saw the brunette with the little bundle in her arms, she smiled.

"Care," Katherine said as she stood up, looking as regal as a queen in her flowing evening dress.

"I am sorry for calling on you so late." Caroline apologized and the brunette shook her head.

"I haven't seen you in over a year, Caroline.

I do not mind having you in my home." She reassured and the blonde nodded because when Caroline had nowhere to go, Katherine always urged her to remain with her.

"Thank you," she smiled as the two women embraced.

Then, Caroline looked down at the small bundle in the other woman's arms and smiled.

"What's his name?" She asked, the curiosity evident in her voice.

"Ethan," she answered. "He is now four months old and his older sister can't seem to get enough of him." The brunette laughed, mentioning her three year old daughter, Isabelle.

"He looks like you, Kat." Caroline told her, running a gentle finger down his cheek.

"Thank god for that, or else I was starting to feel just a bit jealous of Elijah. After all, Isabelle looks just like him, so it would have been fair if little Ethan did as well." She laughed and at that moment Caroline was truly happy for her friend.

After all, Katherine's childhood wasn't exactly the easiest with a drunkard for a father that spent all their coin on drink. It was only when the former Madame took her under her wing and raised her did she finally start to live the life she deserved.

"Now come and sit with me. I'm curious to know how your life has been in the past year.

"Is his lordship asleep?" Caroline wondered, not wanting to mention Klaus if he wasn't.

"His lordship bid you to call him Elijah right after we married, but yes he is. Why?"

"You're going to think me senseless if I say." Caroline warned.

"What did you do?" Katherine wondered, narrowing her eyes in curiosity.

"I got a position as a governess in your brother-in-law's home."

"What? You mean you are your own daughter's governess, then?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"And does Niklaus know of your relation to Layla?"

"Yes, I told him yesterday and he didn't take it well." She sighed.

"What happened?"

"Well, first he kicked me out, but then apparently he thought that it would be better if I became his mistress."

"Stop," Katherine said, her mouth hanging open in disbelief. "What did you say? Did you agree? Did you hit him where it would hurt?"

"I wanted to, trust me." She sighed. "But no… And yes, I have agreed to become his mistress because that is the only way that he'll allow me to be near Layla."

"What an absolute scoundrel." Katherine announced as her eyes darkened in fury. "I shall have a talk with him, and so help him god if he refuses to listen."

"Kat, though I thank you for the suggestion, I am here because I need some pointers in seduction. I know that you never fraternized with the men that frequented your brothel, but you've had a husband these last four years- surely there is some level of seduction that you reached."

"As a matter of fact, I have some wonderful pointers when it comes to seduction. Make yourself comfortable, Care. Before you leave my home, you'll be an expert and have my darling brother-in-law wrapped around your little finger in no time." Katherine smirked.

With a smile, Caroline removed her slippers and tucked her feet under her skirts before she listened to her best friend in rapt attention.

* * *

There you have it, darlings! I know that not much happened in this chapter, but hopefully I'll be able to make up for it. Also, some people seem to think that it's impossible to remain a virgin in Katherine's case when she was the Madame, but anything is possible if I'm the writer lmao. And really, it is totally possible.

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, so I am back with an update (damn that was pretty quick, eh?)

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because there is a lot of Katoline as well as Klaroline, so that's the absolute best, lmao

* * *

"You're amazing," Caroline told the brunette as she stood up, a cheerful smile on her lips.

"I've been told," Katherine winked as she got a faraway look in her eyes, no doubt thinking about Elijah.

"Though I'm still rather shocked with what you have told me can be done in the bedchamber, I find myself intrigued." The blonde realized.

"Good," Katherine replied. "Those skills in the bedchamber will be your saving grace, Caroline. And I know that you feel as if this may be something that is being forced upon you, but my brother-in-law won't be able to resist you. That, I can promise you."

"You're right," Caroline said, resigning to her fate as her daughter's father's mistress. "I just wish there was another way, but if anything I deserve to feel like a woman- a loose woman, perhaps, but a woman nonetheless."

"Never think that you are a loose woman, Caroline. At the end of the day, you'll have your daughter in your life and then I know that you will find somebody that would want to make you his wife. Don't lose hope, I mean look at me. I'm married to the love of my life with two healthy children and a home I can call my own."

"But you had your virtue intact when you met Elijah." Caroline reminded as she thought about that night five years ago.

"That is true, but do you really think he believed that? Nonetheless, no matter how much of a stickler Elijah is for propriety, he made me his bride with the reputation that I had surrounding me."

"Love matches are rare nowadays." Caroline reminded her, shaking her head as a twinge of sadness made its way over her, throwing her into perpetual darkness.

"Love matches are rare amongst the ton and I know that you have never really wanted to marry an aristocrat to begin with. Perhaps you'll find a nice business man or maybe a kind vicar."

"Maybe," Caroline agreed. "And this time I won't be as petty as I was a couple of years ago."

"Oh please," Katherine said. "You cannot seriously mean that you wish you would have married that man your parents betrothed you too."

"No, but perhaps I behaved rashly." Caroline whispered as she wondered how her life would have turned out if she married the bloody man her parents wanted her to.

"Caroline, you've gotten the greatest gift while you were being rash- you got a daughter, one that's healthy and happy."

"You're right," Caroline sighed. "Sometimes I just wish that the Duke fell madly in love with me that night and maybe then I'd be married with a daughter whose name wouldn't have been tainted. And I would have seen her grow- through the crying and sleepless nights."

"Layla's name will not be tainted- Niklaus would never allow it and the ton believes her to be the daughter of one of his late friend's."

"I know, but Layla will grow up living a lie while amongst the ton and she deserves so much better than that. She deserves to know who her mother is- why her mother left her when she was but a wee thing."

"Eventually, Caroline… Layla will find out that you are her mother- I just hope that it would be sooner rather than later because as Layla grows, she may very well begin to despise you- her mother, without even knowing that you're right in front of her."

"What if I tell her? Perhaps I can sit her down and explain to her why I left her- not all the details of my being ruined and becoming pregnant as well as what followed, but some of it."

"Before you tell her anything, I'd hate to say this, but you will have to speak to Klaus. He raised her at the end of the day, Care. He has the right to know that you're ready to tell her the truth of your relationship."

"You're right," Caroline nodded as she gave her a hug and kissed little Ethan on the forehead. "I'll speak to him as soon as I return to the townhouse."

"Good," Katherine nodded as she led the blonde out of the drawing room and walked her to the front door. "Do you have a ride or shall I wake the groom's?" Katherine asked.

"I have a ride, Kat, thank you." Caroline announced and the brunette nodded.

As she opened the door for her friend, she smiled at her.

"You'll find your happy ending, Caroline. I can feel it, and truth be told- my feelings always come true."

"Maybe," Caroline laughed half-heartedly before she waved goodbye.

As Katherine shut the door, she thought: _Caroline will be my sister-in-law before the year is out…_

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Caroline crossed her arms over her chest as the frigid wind made itself known. Groaning in annoyance, she looked to the left as well as the right and saw no hackney's coming.

The hired hackney that she used to get to Katherine's home left because she remained in the brunette's house for over two hours, after all…

Shrugging, she wrapped her cloak tighter around herself and began walking in the direction that she assumed was where she currently resided.

About thirty minutes later, she spotted a black stallion standing by without a master and as she got closer, she realized that it was the Duke's horse.

Walking towards the horse, she spotted the man in question leaning against a tree with his head lolling to the side.

"Seriously?" She said aloud as she gave him a little kick.

When he didn't come to, she rolled her eyes before she got down on her knees and gave him a little slap.

Groggily, his eyes opened and when he spotted her they seemed to clear immediately.

"About bloody time," he groaned in annoyance. "Where in the bloody hell were you?"

"That is none of your concern, you grace. What I would like to know is why you are here of all places. Were you following me?"

"I was, but then the driver made a turn I wasn't anticipating."

"Uh huh," she nodded. "May I ask why you decided to follow me? Like I said before, this night is mine- not yours."

"I was not going to allow you to get into some hackney in the middle of the night without escort! You're bloody daft if you think I'd allow Layla's mother- you, in this case- to go somewhere without protection."

"So what you are telling me is that you were my protection? If you remember, you lost sight of the hackney and fell asleep against a tree. That isn't exactly the best kind of protection, no judgment intended."

"Touché," he growled. "Nonetheless, I would fancy knowing where it is that you have been for the past hours."

"Again, that is none of your concern." She shrugged as she went over to Lucifer and petted his shiny coat.

Nuzzling into her, the stallion gave a little snort and Caroline laughed freely for the first time in what felt like a long time.

"Traitor," Klaus said, narrowing his eyes at the horse that was supposed to have eyes only for his master.

"Nobody likes a jealous man, your grace." Caroline scolded, not looking at him as she cooed at the animal.

"His name is Lucifer for a reason, Caroline. Must you treat him like a child?"

"Even grown men fancy being cooed at, your grace." She simply said mysteriously as she looked over at him. "Now, perhaps we may return home? I find myself rather fatigued."

"Indeed?" He asked, the sarcasm evident in his voice, ignoring how his heart leapt when she called his home her own. "That is bound to occur when one goes on midnight adventures, love."

"Touché," she responded just as his hands encircled her waist and he hoisted her up on Lucifer's back.

Once seated, she thanked him just as he was getting on behind her and understood that she had to bring up wanting to tell Layla who she was, but how was she supposed to when his elbows rested on her thighs as he held the horse's reins?

Deciding to speak to him when they returned to the house, Caroline moved back and forth in order to get his elbows off of her thighs, but instead of moving he simply laughed.

"Keep doing that, love, and perhaps I'll take you as my mistress tonight."

Immediately, the blonde stilled in his arms because though she now had a world of wisdom when it came to seduction, she wasn't quite ready to use her newly accounted skills just yet.

* * *

When they got to the house, Klaus got off first and just as his feet were touching the ground, the blonde was already standing there with her hands on her hips.

"You surprise me everyday." He announced flatly as she shrugged.

Walking to the front door together, Klaus knocked and his bedraggled butler answered the door, his night hat askew.

"Forgive us for waking you, Fredrick. Miss Forbes and I lost track of the time."

"Of course, your grace. Please come in and I shall lock up."

"Don't you worry about it. I know how to turn a lock myself, but I want you to head back into your bedchamber and have a good night sleep."

"Thank you, your grace." He bowed before he excused himself.

"Now, I bid you good night, madam."

"But," she started just as he placed a foot on the staircase.

"Is there something you wish to discuss? Like perhaps whom you went to see in the middle of the night?"

"No, your grace." She shook her head. "Good night," she added and he nodded before he began climbing up the stairs, obviously exhausted.

Once he was out of sight, Caroline made her way up the stairs as well and stopped when she got to Layla's room. Opening the door quietly, she peeked inside and smiled at the sight of her daughter tucked in bed with a small smile on her lips.

When she was certain that Layla was sleeping peacefully, she shut the door and made her way to her own bedchamber.

There, she peeled off her clothing one by one and shimmied into her nightgown. Finally, when she was in bed, she sighed in contentment before she shut her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

That night she dreamt, or rather she remembered the day she figured out that she was expecting...

_Squeezing the chamber pot with her hands, the contents of her light dinner made its way up her throat as she began heaving._

_When she was finished, she wiped at her mouth before she splashed some cold water on her face._

_Taking a couple of uneven steps back, she fell back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, exhaustion creeping over her._

_Without understand what was happening to her body, she shut her eyes and tried to forget, but instead she thought of the night she shared with that man- the night that happened exactly a month ago._

"_Oh dear," she said aloud just as she realized that her courses were two weeks late._

_Sitting up on her bed, she couldn't help but feel like something was a tad wrong. After all, Caroline's courses came every month in the middle of the month, but now she hasn't had them._

_Biting down on her bottom lip worriedly, she thought about what could possibly go on and the conclusion hit her like a billet._

_She was pregnant… She had to be… Of course, she could have blamed it on the stress that she was currently feeling, what with her betrothed finding out that she was no longer as virtuous and her parents demanding what had occurred…_

_Of course, at the time she shied away from their questions, but how would she be able to hide her growing belly? One way or another, they would eventually find out and only then was she certain that she would feel their whole wrath being unleashed upon her._

* * *

The next morning came around quickly and when the blonde awoke, she felt somewhat refreshed as well as exhausted…

As she got out of bed, she thought about how tonight would be the night she would be with the Duke intimately.

Taking a deep breath, she got ready for her day and decided that before she would do anything, she would speak to Klaus about telling Layla that she was her mother.

With that thought in mind, she figured that he was already in his study hence the reason why she found herself standing right outside the door.

Raising her fist, she knocked on the door and when he bid her entry, she made her way inside with her head held high.

"Caroline?" He asked, the confusion evident in his voice.

"Your grace, I must speak to you about something." She announced, trying to keep her voice neutral.

"Can it wait? I have some business to attend to."

"I'm afraid it cannot wait." She announced and he sighed before he motioned for her to take a seat.

"What is it?"

"Well… I doubt you will allow it, but I believe it is time I told Layla the truth of my relationship to her. I understand that all I did was give birth to her and then I left her on your doorstep, but truly I had no other choice. I was alone and without much money of my own to support her, but I hope you realize that I didn't leave her on your doorstep simply because I didn't want to deal with her."

"You may have left her on my doorstep and trust me, I understand why… You were an unmarried woman with no means of support, but that doesn't give you the right to come into my study and state that you believe it is time for Layla to know that you are her mother. I will decide when or if I will tell Layla the truth, but that would be without you. Layla is my daughter- I raised her. I stayed up nights when she cried and though you are her biological mother, it doesn't really matter because I raised her, Caroline. You have to understand that and that is final."

Just as Caroline was going to respond to Klaus, his door opened and Layla stood there with tears in her eyes and at that moment, both Klaus and Caroline knew that Layla overheard their conversation…

"Bloody hell," Klaus said under his breath.

* * *

There you have it, lovelies! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I loved writing and I left it on a bit of a cliffhanger, eh?

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	9. Chapter 9

Hey y'all! So, I am back with a quick update and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) Also, this one is pretty short and I do not yet know when I will update next because I only have one more week of vacation before my spring semester starts. Enjoy!

* * *

"Layla," Klaus said as he stood up and went to her side with Caroline following close behind.

Backing away from them, she looked from one to the other with betrayal in her blue eyes before she burst into tears.

"Layla," Caroline said as she reached a hand out to her, but before she could take ahold of her, Layla bolted and ran up the stairs.

"This isn't how she should have found out." Caroline said, looking over at her employer with unshed tears in her eyes.

"It's not your fault," he shook his head. "I should have made sure that the door was closed and I was practically yelling."

"You were right," she sighed. "And now I'm pretty sure Layla hates me with every fiber of her being."

"Layla is upset, Caroline. She just needs some time to take it all in." Klaus reassured her. "I'm going to go talk to her." He told her, but before he could make his way out of the study, she grabbed onto his arm.

"Let me come with you." She said. "Please?"

"No," he shook his head. "Right now, Layla needs me and me alone. I know that you are her mother and I understand that you don't want to see her upset, but she knows me better. She needs me,"

"Okay," she nodded before she let him go.

Just as he opened the door, he looked back at her and sighed.

"Our business arrangement will be postponed. My daughter needs me," he shrugged as he turned on his heel and left the blonde to her own devices.

When Caroline was alone, she went over to the chair and sat down with a thump as she covered her face.

_What a mess this was all turning out to be..._

* * *

As Klaus was ascending the staircase, he came upon his daughter who sat on the top step with tears running down her face.

"Layla," he said as he sat down beside her and took ahold of her hand.

"Papa," she nodded as he sat her down on his lap and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Let's go to the nursery, okay?" He asked and when she nodded, he stood up and held her against his chest.

When they were in the nursery, he sat her down on the bed and looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out that Caroline is your mother this way." He told her, his voice genuine.

"Daddy, if Caroline is my mama, why did she just show up?" She asked him, her eyebrows furrowing in curiosity.

"Um…" He started. "Well Caroline's life hasn't been easy and she wasn't able to show up until now."

"But if she loved me, wouldn't she have stayed no matter what?"

"Sweetheart," Klaus sighed. "When you were born, Caroline was alone and afraid… She didn't know what to do which is why she left you in my care."

"Why was she alone and afraid? Didn't she have you by her side?"

"It's complicated, darling… I really wish that I could explain it to you, but I feel like Caroline is the only one that can tell you why she did what she did."

"I overheard that you didn't want her to tell me that she was my mama. Why? I thought you two liked each other." Layla said, an accusatory tone evident in her voice.

Pulling at his cravat, he bit down on his bottom lip as he thought about what he was going to say next.

"Again, my relationship with Caroline is complicated as is this whole situation."

"Daddy, did you always know that Caroline was my mama?"

"I- sweetheart, no I didn't know that she was your mother."

"But how could that be? Didn't you choose the cabbage that I came from together?"

"Love, I promise you that when you are older I will tell you what occurred, but right now- you're still my innocent little darling and I want to keep it that way for as long as I can."

"Okay," she nodded before she embraced him.

Feeling relieved, the Duke smiled as his little girl nuzzled into his neck.

* * *

About an hour later, Klaus entered the study and found Caroline sitting in a chair with her face in her hands.

"Caroline," he called out and she looked over at him with red-rimmed eyes.

"How is she?" She asked, her voice sounding hoarse.

"Layla is okay, I guess. She's still upset, but I can tell you right now that she does not hate you. She felt abandoned, but she understands that when she was born, you didn't have the resources to shelter and raise her."

"I feel like the worst sort of woman. I- I honestly thought that if you raised her, she would be protected."

"And you were right," he assured. "At the time, it simply wasn't meant to be, but now you have a chance to be apart of her life."

"A couple of days ago you were willing to throw me out without a backwards glance and- and now you say that I have a chance to be apart of Layla's life?"

"Yes," he nodded. "A couple of days ago, Layla did not know whom her mother was, but now that she does, I won't make you leave."

"Okay," she sighed.

"And a couple of days ago, I was angry… I may have said some stuff that I didn't mean which is why I have decided to postpone our business arrangement for the next couple of weeks. I do not need you as a mistress at the moment, after all."

Surprise flickered in the blonde's bright blue eyes as she stared at him in confusion. Though Caroline was relieved that she didn't have to be his mistress for some time, there was a tiny part of her that relished in using some of Katherine's ideas sooner rather than later.

"You don't look too happy about what I just said." He noticed, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"I- I don't know what to say." She confessed as she wiped at the salty streaks.

"You can say thank you for starters." He shrugged, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"Thank you," she murmured under her breath.

"Why do you sound so upset?" He asked, genuinely confused as he watched her with curious stormy blue-gray eyes.

"I'm not upset," she said way too quickly for her own liking. "I'm just surprised."

"Well, don't be." He shook his head. "I was angry and though I am still angry, I don't want to upset Layla anymore than we have too. And maybe in a couple of weeks, we'll be able to find a way to be discreet."

"Okay," she agreed. "I understand,"

"Good," he nodded. "You're free to do what you want today. I told Layla that she has a day off."

"Okay, thank you."

"Not a problem and I shall see you at dinner. I think it would be wise if Layla joined us in the dining room. I'm sure she has some questions that she wishes to ask the both of us."

Nodding, Caroline stood up and made her way towards the door.

As soon as the door closed behind Caroline, Klaus walked over to the table and poured himself a glass of scotch.

Then, he moved in the direction of his chair and took out his ledger. Trying to keep his mind on the ledger in front of him, he got to work…

* * *

As Caroline ascended the staircase, she stopped just as she was passing Layla's bedchamber. Looking in, she spotted her daughter laying on her bed and knocked.

"Come in," the little girl said as she looked up and spotted her mother entering with an unsure expression on her face.

"Hi, sweetheart." Caroline whispered as she approached her daughter's bed.

Standing by the bedside, she smiled at the little girl.

Making space for her mother, Layla shimmied a bit to the left and motioned for Caroline to sit.

"So you're my mama?" Layla questioned as she looked up at Caroline with something akin to interest.

"I am," she nodded. "And I am so sorry for leaving you when you were a wee babe. I promise that if it were not because of my dire situation, I would have raised you myself. At the time, I simply couldn't."

"I understand," she nodded.

"Sweetheart, if you allow me I will be the best mother that I can. You don't have to call me mama- Caroline is fine." The blonde assured as she squeezed her hand gently.

"I would like to call you mama, though." Layla confessed as the blonde's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you have too…"

"I want to call you mama, mama." Layla said and immediately Caroline's eyes filled with tears before she embraced her daughter.

"I love you, Layla. We may have just met a couple of weeks ago, but I always loved you and I always thought of you." Caroline confessed and Layla smiled at her.

"Mama, can I ask you a question?" Layla asked, sounding unsure of herself as she began to fidget."What is it, Layla? Is everything alright?" The blonde questioned, the worry evident in her voice.

"Yes," she nodded. "It's just… Uncle Elijah and Auntie Katherine are married and so is Uncle

Finn and Auntie Sage."

"Yes, they are." Caroline agreed, understanding where Layla was taking this conversation.

"You and papa aren't married, though… Does that mean you do not love each other?"

"My dear, the relationship that I have with your father is complicated-" she started just as Layla interrupted her.

"Papa said the same thing," she sighed.

Nodding, Caroline bit down on her bottom lip as she thought about what to say next.

"The Duke and I have an understanding, however. I am to be your governess and since we are all living under the same roof, think of it as your father and me taking steps to become friends."

"Friends," Layla repeated, a sad smile on her lips.

"You look sad, sweetheart. What's the matter?"

"I just wish you and daddy were married. Maybe then, we wouldn't have to tell everybody that I was the daughter of another person."

"Oh, sweetheart." Caroline said sadly as she ran her fingers through the little girl's curls.

"Can you marry papa?" She asked, her eyes widening in curiosity.

"I- I can't," she shook her head.

"Because you don't love him," Layla understood.

"There is more to it than that, but maybe we can talk about this tonight during dinner. Your papa wants you to join us for dinner in the dining room."

"Okay," she nodded. "Tonight I will tell papa that I think the two of you should marry. Maybe then, people will know the truth."

"Maybe," she agreed even though the blonde knew just how despicable those of the beau monde could be. Also, she didn't want to disappoint her daughter, but there was no way in hell that she would ever marry the Duke. After all, they couldn't get along for the life of them and the only reason why they were so civil to each other at the moment was because they knew that it was time to put away their hostility for Layla's sake.

With that sobering thought in mind, Caroline stood up and smiled down at Layla.

"May I help you get ready for tonight?" She asked.

"Yes," Layla replied as a wide smile appeared on her lips, taking Caroline's breath away.

"Thank you, Layla. For now, I have some things to attend to, but tonight I'll do you hair and help choose a beautiful gown for you."

"I'll be a princess," she smiled widely.

"Indeed," she agreed before she gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Just as she got to the doorway, Layla's spoke up.

"I'm happy to know that you're my mama, mama." She told her and at that moment Caroline's heart melted.

* * *

There you have it! So, I hope that the conversation between Klaus and Layla as well as Caroline and Layla were good and the whole thing with the cabbage was what my parents told me when I asked where I came from when I was about Layla's age lmao. Anyway, hopefully I will update this soon, but if not then I apologize!

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! So, I am finally back with a new update and I would like to apologize for the long wait. I am finally on spring break, so my updates will be coming more frequently. Enjoy!

* * *

Caroline knocked on her daughter's room and when the little girl bid her entry, she made her way inside.

Layla sat on her bed with her curly hair around her face and Caroline smiled as she walked over to her.

"Are you ready, Layla?" Caroline questioned, the curiosity evident in her voice.

"Oh, yes!" Layla responded excitedly as she turned to her mother. "Mama, you look beautiful!"

"Thank you, sweetheart." She smiled brightly as she sat down beside her daughter.

Placing Layla on her lap, Caroline reached for a vine encrusted porcelain brush and ran her fingers through the little girl's blonde hair before she began brushing it gently.

Layla relaxed in her mother's arms and the two of them sat in comfortable silence as Caroline brushed her hair. When her hair was ready, the two moved on and picked a light pink dress that happened to be Layla's favorite.

When they were ready, they descended the staircase and made their way into the dining room hand in hand.

Klaus sat at the head of the table and when he looked up at them, his gaze softened but quickly hardened when he spotted Caroline watching him.

"Please take a seat, ladies." He urged as he stood up and motioned for Layla to take a seat on his right.

When his daughter was seated, he walked over to Caroline and grasped her arm before he whispered in her ear subtly.

"The help usually has to sit at the very end of the table, but tonight we'll make an exception- for Layla, of course."

"Of course," she agreed even though she felt unwanted in the dining room.

Taking a seat on the Duke's left, she blinked her tears away and smiled at Layla brightly.

"Mama, are you okay?" Layla questioned, unsure of herself.

"I am wonderful, Layla. Do not worry about me." She answered back, her voice low.

Looking between mother and daughter, a frown appeared on Klaus' lips.

"Layla, Caroline may be your mother, but you do not have to feel pressured into calling her mama. It's understandable, I'm sure."

Just as Caroline was going to speak up, Layla did so.

"Papa, mama didn't tell me to call her mama. I simply want to because I love her."

"Because you love her? Sweetheart, you've known her for a short time. There is no way that you can already love her."

"I do," she responded. "Mama wasn't able to come back until now, but she's here."

"Layla…" Caroline started as she shook her head at her daughter. "Your father is right. You do not have to call me mama if you do not want to."

"But I do," she whispered.

"Alright, sweety." The blonde smiled as she looked down at her empty plate.

With gritted teeth, Klaus ordered for the footmen to bring forward the first course. As they set down the soups, Caroline refused to look at Klaus.

She knew that the man despised her with every fiber of his being, but perhaps he could have put up a front while at the dinner table- for Layla's sake…

It seemed he wasn't intelligent enough to do such a thing, but she'd not say anything. She didn't want Layla getting upset again, after all.

The three ate in awkward silence and as Layla looked between her parents, she realized that they did not like one another. With a sad sigh, she stood up from her chair and made her way towards the exit.

"Layla?" The two said in unison, the confusion evident in their voices.

"You two do not like each other." She simply said before she walked out of the dining room.

Sitting there in shocked silence, both parties knew not what just occurred. However, Klaus stood up and was about to follow Layla until Caroline placed her hand on his chest.

Looking down at her hand against his chest, he found that he was taken aback. What in the world was the woman thinking- touching him in such an intimate way?

"I'll not have a whore under my roof, Miss Forbes. You'd be wise to remove your hand from my chest. I know what you are trying to do and let me assure you that it will not work."

Backing away from him as though she had just be slapped, she looked up at him with pure anger in her bright blue eyes.

"You may think of me as you wish, but I will not allow you to put a damper on _our _daughter's spirit. She's a child, sir. A child that sees the world through a dreamer's eyes… You're ruining that image for her and it isn't right."

"Oh, so now you're going to be giving me parenting advice? You've been a mother for a whole of five minutes, Miss Forbes. Excuse me if I do not believe a word coming from your filthy mouth."

"You know… I always wondered how you would react when you found out that I was Layla's mother. Silly me always thought that perhaps you would find it in your heart to forgive me for leaving Layla on your doorstep. Obviously, I was wrong in my interpretation and that's alright. But you know what the worst thing is? When you found out, you tried to remain in control, but that control quickly slipped away, didn't it?"

"You have absolutely no right to question me and you'd be wise to remember that."

"Make up your mind, sir. Earlier you were being somewhat kind and now you're being absolutely beastly. It's one side or the other, your grace." She stated and he scoffed.

"Earlier, I did not think that Layla would take to you so easily. She's calling you mama already!"

"I did not tell her to call me mama. Layla called me that herself and you may think I am lying, but I am not."

"Nonetheless, she called you mama and it is far too soon. I do not want you hurting her anymore than you already have."

"Hurting her? The only person in this room that is hurting her is you, your grace. Argue as much as you want, but deep inside you know that it is the truth. I am trying my best to remain impassive to your remarks, but you're making it rather difficult. If you want Layla to be happy then perhaps you should decide how you want to proceed."

"I want you to leave my home." He said and she nodded.

"Fine, but know that I'll reside in the garden. I won't leave Layla again and I will remain her governess. We had an understanding, your grace."

"We did which is why you will remain Layla's governess, but you will live someplace else. I thought that I would be okay with you living under my roof, but I am not."

"Very well," she nodded in agreement. "I will gather my things and leave your home."

"And where will you live?"

"In the garden," she repeated before she turned away from him and made her way out of the dining room with her head held high.

* * *

When Klaus was alone, he made his way into his study and poured himself a drink. Taking a sip from the glass, he threw his head back and drank all of the contents.

Then, he placed the now empty glass on the table beside him and thought about what it is that he would do now…

Though he did not want Caroline under his roof, he couldn't very well allow her to live in the garden. After all, the nights were chilly and it wouldn't do to have a sick governess on his hands…

Huffing, he stood up and decided to make his way up to the nursery. He wanted to speak to Layla and was fairly certain that Caroline was currently not there.

When he got up there, he knocked on the door and when he heard the sniffle on the other side, he entered quickly.

He found Layla curled up on her bed, hugging her favorite stuffed animal. Her hair was unbound and when she spotted him, she hid her face.

"Sweetheart," Klaus said as he approached her with a compassionate expression on his face.

When she didn't respond, he lay down beside her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I shouldn't have acted the way I did towards Caro- your mama." He added as he wiped away her tears with gentle fingers.

"Papa, mama is nice and good. She loves me," the little girl reassured.

"I know, I know…" He sighed. "It's just… This is hard for me, Layla and I want to protect you from the outer world."

"I may still be small, but I can protect myself. And I know that mama will not hurt me. Not now- not after she has found me."

"And if she does? What are we going to do then?"

"I won't even think about it." Layla stated matter-of-factly. "I trust mama and I want you trust her too."

"I will try, sweetheart. I promise that I will, but if I am unable, please promise me that you will not stop loving me."

"Never," she shook her head. "You're my papa and I love you." Layla reassured as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

When father and daughter were able to relax a tiny bit, Layla spoke up.

"Will you ever marry mama, papa?" Layla asked, remembering what she asked Caroline earlier.

"Marry?" He asked as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and his face registered disbelief.

"Mhm," Layla replied as she watched his face closely.

"Sweetheart, surely you understand why that is impossible…"

"I know that the two of you don't love each other, but it can happen."

"It can, but it won't. Layla, your mother and I do not suit at all and the only thing that we agree on is that we want to make you happy."

"You can make me happy by marrying mama, papa. Oh please? And then maybe you will both pick another cabbage, so I can have a brother or sister."

"Layla, trust me when I tell you that I want you to be happy. Still, I want you to understand that Caroline and I will never be more than an employer and employee."

"Fine," she sighed, looking away from him as she clutched her stuffed animal closer to her chest.

"Why do you want me to marry your mama, sweetheart?" Klaus asked, genuinely curious.

"It doesn't matter." She shook her head. "I want to sleep now, papa."

"Layla, please answer me. Why?"

As her bottom lip began to tremble, she looked at him with something akin to anguish in her eyes and he felt his heartstrings being pulled. He simply couldn't hurt his daughter and that was that.

"Be- because then I won't have to lie to my friends."

"Your friends? Who said anything about lying?"

"All of my friends think that I am not your daughter because of a story you made up when I was born."

"I made up the story because I didn't want you growing up the way you would have if others knew the truth. They wouldn't have treated you right and I did what I had to do to protect you."

"Why wouldn't they have treated me right? Papa, you're a Duke!" She cried out.

"Layla, there are things that you are not yet aware of in society… These people can be very mean and judgmental."

"Mean? They wouldn't have been mean to me because I would have been nice to them. People are mean to other people that are mean."

"Oh, sweetheart. I love you so much and need you to trust me when I tell you that it would be better off if society did not find out that you are indeed my flesh and blood."

"Okay," Layla sighed. "I won't tell anybody anything, but papa please promise me something."

"Anything, my dear." Klaus assured as he hugged her tightly.

"Try to become mama's friend. I think you'll like her and I think she'll like you back."

"Is that so?" He asked, inhaling deeply as he thought about his very wise daughter's words.

"Mhm," she replied. "Mama is good and so are you. I think you'll like one another soon."

"Well, I'm not making any promises, but I will try my hardest to become Caroline's friend."

* * *

There you have it! I hope this was a good chapter and would like to thank those of you that remain with this story even though it is taking forever.

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! So, I am finally back with an update and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. This chapter is a bit short, but I hope that's okay. My writing gears haven't been up to par for sometime now. Perhaps it has to do with the fact that I'm busy all day and week- le sigh… I promise to update more often though and if anybody is interested the next fanfic that will be updated is A Promise Made.

Anyway, please enjoy! :)

* * *

As Caroline was gathering her belongings, she heard footsteps outside of her bedchamber- well, former bedchamber.

Then, the doorknob turned and in walked the Duke that seemed to make it his life's mission to ruin her life.

"Yes?" She questioned, giving him a quick look before turning away from him.

"After much consideration, I have decided that it would be best if you did not move into the garden. We never know what Mother Nature has in store for us hence the reason why you will be moving to the opposite wing. Nobody resides there and you may choose whatever room you want. All I ask is that you remain out of my sight. I only want to ever see you when you are giving me updates on Layla."

"Okay," she shrugged. "I am personally alright with that." The blonde added just as she folded the last piece of clothing that was left.

"Wonderful," he nodded. "Come along and I'll show you to the west wing."

Nodding, Caroline approached him at a distance with her belongings gathered in her arms.

The two said nothing as they made their way over to the empty wing of the house. Once there, however, Klaus pushed a couple of the doors open and motioned for her to take a look at them.

"I'll take this one," Caroline announced as she motioned in the direction of a medium-sized room that had a queen-sized bed in the center. There was a desk on the opposing side as well as a divan that was attached to the windowsill. An armoire stood on the other end of the room as well as a small desk area with a backless chair and mirror. Finally, the curtains were of the softest powder pink and they hung in delicate tresses.

"Perfect," Klaus said. "It may be a little dusty in here, but I'm sure you can fix it up."

"I can," she agreed. "Thank you and goodnight." Caroline told him before she turned her back on him, leaving him to dwell over whether or not to leave or give her a piece of his mind. At the end, however, he chose to go with the former and left the blonde without another word…

When the door closed behind the Duke, Caroline sighed before she moved towards the edge of the bed and took a seat.

She left her belongings besides her and sighed as she looked around the dimly-lit room. Though this was the bedchamber of her dreams, she couldn't seem to work a smile over her lips. All she wanted to do was fall into oblivion until she had to awaken again and that was exactly what she did.

* * *

The next morning, the sound of birds chirping outside of her window brought her back to the world of the living.

Standing up, she realized that she was still in the clothing that she wore the night before. Her discarded belongings remained on the other side of the bed, but it seemed like some of the articles of clothing found their way to the floor.

With a small smile, she stood up and looked around her new bedchamber. In the sunlight, it looked even better, but she noticed the dust on the furniture.

Moving towards the basin of water that looked to have been filled sometime during the night, she reached for a cloth.

Dipping the cloth into the basin of water, she made it damp before she put the cool water to her face and repeated the process. Then, she moved around the bedchamber and gave into her natural necessities.

Once she was finished with the basics, Caroline zipped herself out of the gown from the night before and reached for her one and only pair of trousers and shirt sleeves. Getting into the clothing, she sighed as the material touched her skin.

Remembering that she had no lessons with Layla today, Caroline began picking up the different articles of clothing around the bedchamber.

Then, she made her way over to the armoire and neatly hung her dresses and folded her undergarments.

Once she was finished with that, the blonde picked up another cloth and moved towards the areas that gathered many dust. Running the cloth over to the surface of the furniture, she then moved back to the basin and dampened her cloth before she dabbed at the areas she cleaned dryly.

When Caroline was finished with the cleaning aspect of the room, she made her way over to the divan and sat down upon it. Looking out, she spotted the other end of the garden and smiled softly.

The flowers were just beginning to blossom and she found that she couldn't wait to see the end result.

A growling stomach resulted in her remembering that she hasn't yet had breakfast. Unsure of the time, Caroline thought twice before she decided to risk it and head into the dining room.

Moving stealthily down the stairs, she listened for sounds and happened to bump into the housekeeper.

"Good morning, ma'am." Caroline said as she looked down at her clothing nervously. Of course it would have been wiser if she changed out of the trousers and shirtsleeves, but it looked to be a little late now.

"Fret not, child." The elderly woman reassured. "Your state of dress simply has me in envy," she reassured. "Also, do head into the breakfast room. His grace and little Layla have already departed, so you won't be running into them."

"Thank you, ma'am." Caroline sighed in relief before she curtsied awkwardly and moved past the other woman.

Once in the breakfast room, she moved to the side table with a plate in hand. She placed scrambled eggs, pieces of cheese, and a cranberry-orange scone on her plate. Then, she sat down on one of the chairs furthest from the Duke and began eating.

A footman by the name of Jason poured her a cup of tea and she smiled at him. He smiled back and gave her a slight nod before he moved to his position at the door.

Just as Caroline was going to bite into her scrambled eggs, she heard the Duke's voice and panicked.

"Oh dear," she said aloud. "Jason, please help me get out of here without the Duke being the wiser!" Caroline added as she grabbed the plate.

"Miss?" Jason asked, but did as he was told.

He shuffled her out of the breakfast room and made sure the coast was clear before he motioned for her to ascend the stairs.

Quickly, she did just that and sighed in relief when she got into her bedchamber.

Relieved, she moved towards the bigger desk and sat down before she continued- or rather started eating her breakfast.

Just as she was taking a drink of tea, her bedchamber door swung open.

Layla came rushing in with a bright smile on her lips as she moved in Caroline's direction.

"Mama," the little girl blurted out as she moved in her direction.

Caroline picked Layla up and sat her down on her lap with a smile that matched her daughter's.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Caroline said as she looked at her daughter's loose blonde hair and yellow day dress. "You look beautiful."

"Good morning, mama. Thank you," the little girl thanked as her eyes moved down her mother's outfit.

"Trousers and a shirt? I thought ladies aren't allowed to dress like that." Layla said as a little crease appeared in between her eyebrows.

With a blush, Caroline placed Layla on her feet before she stood up.

"You are correct, my dear. However, I never really fancied wearing dresses all day, every day. That is why I have this set of trousers and shirt."

"I don't like wearing dresses all day, every day either." Layla told Caroline matter-of-factly with a slight nod in her direction. "May I have a set?" She added as an afterthought as she began clapping her hands together excitedly.

"I would not mind, but I do believe his grace would mind. Hence the reason I must say no."

A frown appeared on the little girl's lips and she sighed sadly.

Quickly, Caroline put her arm around Layla and squeezed her shoulder lightly.

"Maybe one day," she reassured and Layla nodded in obvious agreement.

"Mama, why did you move here? It is so far from my room."

"I know, love. I moved here because I've always wanted a bedchamber in this color."

"There is a bedchamber in this color near my room as well. I can take you there."

"No, no." The blonde shook her head. "I've already unpacked my belongings and do not wish to go through that again. It doesn't matter, though. You can visit me whenever you want."

"Will you visit me, mama?"

Sighing, Caroline shook her head and before Layla could ask why, Caroline changed the subject.

For the next hour or so, Caroline spent time with her daughter and was pleasantly surprised to come to the understanding that Klaus was not going to interrupt them.

Nevertheless, Layla had to go spend the rest of the day with his grace… Though the little girl asked her mother to come along, Caroline was adamant about her answer being no. Layla was upset of course, but quickly moved past that when Caroline reminded her that they would spend the whole day together tomorrow.

With that reminder, Layla left with a bright smile on her lips.

When Caroline was alone, she continued eating her breakfast though it had grown stale. However, she smiled knowing that Layla loved her in some way…

* * *

That night, a big thunderstorm was released from the heavens. Caroline was jolted awake when a loud rumble exploded sky high and she gave a little yelp of surprise.

Her night shift was buttoned to her chin, but she suddenly felt hot all over. Undoing the first couple of buttons, she placed her feet on the floor. Just as her body temperature was returning to normal a lightening streak shot out outside followed by another loud thunderous rumble.

Swallowing the lump that was beginning to form in her throat, she shut her eyes tightly and waited for her phobia to pass.

Unfortunately, she wasn't so lucky because the next thunderous rumble exploded and was followed by less louder ones.

"Just breathe," she kept repeating.

As the final rumbles exploded, Caroline grew less and less anxious, finally feeling calm.

Laying back down, she looked towards the window and sighed realizing that she wasn't going to be getting any sleep.

Nevertheless, she shut her eyes and waited to fall asleep, but it was to no avail.

That was when the blonde decided to read one of the books that she had with her.

As she was lighting the candle and sinking back down into her pillows, she heard little footsteps outside of her door.

Standing up, she moved in the direction of the door and opened it. Layla stood there in her own nightgown with trembling lips and tear streaked cheeks.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Caroline asked as she got down on her knees in order to be on eye level with her daughter.

"The thunder scared me." Layla announced and Caroline nodded in understanding.

"The thunder scared me too," Caroline confessed. "But now that you're here, I'm feeling better."

"So am I," the little girl said matter-of-factly as Caroline led her into the bedchamber.

Mother and daughter lay down side by side… Caroline smoothed Layla's unruly curls and the little girl smiled before she gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, mama." Layla whispered.

Caroline's heart clenched in pure happiness and relief and she found that she felt like crying joyous tears.

"I love you, my daughter." Caroline responded before they snuggled closer to one another.

Caroline kept a protective arm around Layla's small body and though another loud thunderous sound was heard, they moved past it together.

Soon they fell asleep hence the reason why they didn't hear Klaus's footsteps getting closer or the rustling of a paper…

* * *

There you have it, my lovelies! So, I know that there was very little klaroline interaction in this chapter, but that's okay. And what is it that Klaus wrote on that letter? Guess we'll have to stick around and see!

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! I am finally back with an update and first I would like to apologize for the extremely long way. It's been getting harder to write after not writing for so long, but I hope this chapter is good. Please enjoy :)

* * *

Caroline's eyes opened slowly and she looked in the direction of the window sleepily. The sun was glistening in through the window and she felt a small body next to her.

Looking down, she spotted her daughter and a smile appeared on her lips. Caroline decided to let Layla sleep for a little while longer. She didn't want to overstep with the Duke, but she also knew that after the thunderstorm from last night, her little girl was exhausted.

Standing up as slowly and as quietly as she could, she noticed a paper on the table and made her way over to it.

Her name was written on the front, so she picked it up and read the words on the paper.

The letter said:

_Caroline, _

_I realize that I may have been a bit more rude than necessary, but I hope you understand where I am coming from. _

_After some thought, I decided that Layla does indeed have the right to know you- you're her mother, after all. And I have no doubt in my mind about that._

_However, if my little girl ever cries because of something that you did, expect to be thrown out of my home forever. _

_If that is understood, then I have nothing more to say to you._

_Duke of Claymoure _

With a sigh, the blonde placed the letter in one of the shelves and went about her morning. Of course, she was grateful to the Duke for allowing her to spend time with Layla. However, Caroline couldn't help but feel like an outsider. After all, that was what she was. An outsider who barged into her daughter's orderly life because she was ready to be her mother.

Shaking her head, Caroline sat down on a chair and put her face in her hands.

A couple of years ago just as she was coming out into society, she dreamt of a knight in shining armor that she would fall in love with and marry. Instead, her parents were ready to force an old man on her because they were tired of providing for her. The blonde understood that maybe she was being a little harsh towards them. But she also understood that if her parents truly loved and cared about her, they would have stuck by her side no matter the scandal she would have caused with her pregnancy.

But no, they kicked her out and never looked back. To this day, they didn't try to get in contact with her. And she didn't think they even cared if she survived the birth or not.

Refusing to dwell on those thoughts, Caroline inhaled a breath and pasted a smile on her lips. She thought about what she wanted to do with Layla and finally came up with something.

They would go digging for old family treasures in the attic. Perhaps there would be something that Layla could carry with her. After all, she was the daughter of the Duke of Claymoure.

With that idea firmly in her mind, she moved to the armoire and took out an old day dress of hers. Placing the dress on the wing chair, she then went through her toilette.

Once she was ready, she removed her nightgown and put on her dress. Just as she was doing up the last button, she heard Layla's voice.

"Good morning, mama." The girl said as she sat up and stretched.

"Good morning, my love. How did you sleep?"

"Better since you were with me, mama." Layla reassured. Then, Layla's belly growled and a small blush appeared on her cheeks. "Mama, I'm hungry."

"As am I," Caroline replied. "Come, I'll take you to your bedchamber and help you ready for the day."

"Papa won't mind?" She asked curiously, watching her mother as she got off of the bed.

"I don't think so." The blonde said as she took her hand.

Mother and daughter left the bedchamber and walked towards Layla's bedchamber.

After Layla had gone through her toilette, Caroline helped her do up the buttons on her baby blue day dress.

* * *

Soon thereafter, they walked into the breakfast room and the blonde's breath caught in her throat when she spotted Klaus sitting at the head of the table.

Caroline's eyes moved to the floor as she seated Layla on her father's right.

"Good morning, your grace." Caroline said, not meeting his eyes. When he said nothing, she went over to the side table and chose a variety of foods she thought Layla would enjoy.

Thankfully, her little girl seemed to like everything and she smiled to herself at that. It seemed Layla had her mother's taste in food after all.

Caroline was just about to leave the dining room when Layla's hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Mama, won't you join us?" She wondered, the confusion evident in her voice. She understood that her mother and father didn't get along with one another, but surely they could be civil towards one another for her.

"I- I don't think that is wise." Caroline replied. "Perhaps I will come back later. I am certain your papa wishes to spend some quality time with you."

"We spent quality time together yesterday. Now, I want to spend time with you." Layla reassured as she looked up at her with her big eyes and frown.

"Please join us," the Duke announced as he looked over at her. "Layla wishes for your company and I can't seem to say no to her. So please, grab a plate and some breakfast and we shall break our fasts together."

"Yes, your grace. Thank you, your grace." Caroline mumbled under her breath as she did as she was bid.

She went over to the side table once more and grabbed enough breakfast that would satisfy her until lunch. If she was being honest, she would have loved to pile her plate high with cranberry orange scones and jam, but she wasn't going to push it.

Just as she was going to sit on Layla's side, his grace cleared his throat.

"Please take the seat to my left. That way, we'll all see one another quite well."

"Of course," she nodded her acquiescence and moved to the other side.

Pulling out her chair, she took a seat and when his grace began to eat, so did Caroline.

The letter he had written for her was very sweet, but that didn't mean she would let her guard down. She didn't know if he would snap at her again and she didn't really want to risk it either.

Lost in thought, she didn't realize that the Duke was talking to her, but was soon taken out of her reverie.

"I'm sorry?" She said, biting down on her bottom lip nervously. "My thoughts seemed to have gotten away from me." She apologized.

"That's alright," he said as he looked down his aristocratic nose at her. "As I was saying, how are you finding your new quarters?"

"Perfect. They're very comfortable, your grace. Thank you very much."

"Papa, mama likes her new bedchamber, but she's too far away from me. Can she please move closer to my rooms?"

"Layla," Caroline said as she looked at her daughter through hooded eyes. She loved Layla with all her heart hence the reason why she did not wish to provoke the Duke further. She was certain that he would grant Layla every wish she had, but she didn't want to push her luck. And really, her rooms were to her liking. She had a comfortable bed and enough space to move about. What else could she possibly need? Of course, being the daughter of a lord of the realm, she was used to having space galore and enough dresses to outfit a dozen debutantes fully, but those days were in the past. If the last five years have taught her anything, it was that she should be thankful for all that she had. A roof over her head and clothing on her back. She wasn't even going to mention food because when she was on her own, she would have been lucky to have food in her belly on a daily basis.

Shaking her dreary thoughts away, she focused on her daughter and smiled at her. If there was anything good that had come out from her exile, it was her lovely daughter. Layla was compassionate, kind, intelligent, caring, and beautiful. She knew it was no thanks to her, but she'd like to think that she has somehow involved.

"Sweetheart, I'm certain Miss Caroline is comfortable in her chambers. We wouldn't want to misplace her yet again, now would we?"

"But papa," Layla started to argue.

"I'm quite comfortable in my rooms, darling. Please do not worry. And anyway, we are not so far away from one another."

"But mama, I want to be closer to you." Layla said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Layla, you spent the night in Miss Caroline's room. I am sure she will not turn you away should you wish to sleep with her again."

"Really? Oh papa, thank you! Last night was lovely. Mama held me close when the thunder got too scary and I felt better right away."

"That's good to hear, love. Now come on and finish your breakfast. Before you spend the day with Miss Caroline, I'd like to speak to her."

"Will the two of you argue again?" Layla asked as her eyes widened and her bottom lip began to tremble.

"Of course not!" The both of them said at the same time

Klaus and Caroline looked at one another and then back at their daughter.

"Sweetheart, we simply have something to talk about." Caroline reassured. "I'll be up in a jiffy and then we can go on up to the attic."

"That attic? What will you be doing there?"

"Oh, papa it will be fun. Me and mama are going to look for old family treasures."

"That sounds like a marvelous idea." He reassured. "I wish I could come up and help, but I have estate matters that need my attention."

"Well, you can come up later then. And then maybe we'll all have luncheon together."

"Sounds like a plan, my dear." Klaus said and Caroline smiled.

The three of them finished their breakfast and then Layla left them alone. The footman shut the door behind the young lady and stood stick straight by the door.

"Leave us alone please, Marcus." Klaus called out and the footman did just that.

When they were alone, Klaus spoke first.

"I hope you received my letter?" He said as he looked over her face.

"I did. Thank you for your kindness, your grace. It means a lot."

"I didn't do it for you." He told her and immediately Caroline sucked in her breath. Could the man not realize that she was trying to get along with him? Perhaps he did, but refused to move past the fact that she left Layla with him and didn't take care of her herself.

If she had the resources, she would have gladly taken care of Layla, but she did what she thought was best for her baby.

"Of course you didn't." She responded coldly, even though she tried to keep her voice devoid of any emotion.

"Layla is my first priority and it is my job to make sure that she is happy. If spending time with you brings her that happiness, then I am okay with you spending time with her. But if you hurt her, I will not hesitate to throw-"

"Throw me out of your home. Yeah, I got it the first time I read your letter." She said. "If that is all, I'd like to get back to my daughter now."

"Fine, you may go."

"I wasn't asking for your permission. You may still see me as the worst sort of woman for leaving my daughter when she was but a wee babe, but I hope you soon realize that I had no other choice." She told him as she turned on her heel and walked away from him.

As she was approaching the door, he spoke and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"You could have come to me when you found out you were pregnant. I would have done the honorable thing and married you."

"What then? You, your family, and society would see me as a lady with loose morals trying to catch a lofty title for herself? No thank you."

"And if I were to ask you to marry me now? Would your answer be no?"

"That is simply laughable. As if you'd ask. You can't stand the sight of me, your grace. Perhaps you have forgotten, but I have not. But even if you didn't hate me as much as you do, I would still say no."

"That's ridiculous. I am a powerful Duke and you could have been a duchess."

"You may not get it, but I don't want to be duchess. Hell, I don't want to be anybody's wife. All I want is to be next to my daughter. That's _all _I care about." She emphasized.

"And when I marry a lady? What will happen then? I doubt she'd take kindly to having you close by."

"When the time comes I'll think on it. However, you are not betrothed to anybody if I am not mistaken which means I have time enough to spend with Layla."

"Then again, you could marry me and have your whole life with her."

"I don't understand. Are you proposing?" She asked, not understanding why he was speaking of marriage.

"It looks like I am." He answered as he looked down at her, his expression neutral.

"What!?" She asked as her jaw dropped slightly and she watched him with disbelief.

* * *

There you have it! So, I am assuming I have shocked you all, my lovely readers. Truly, I didn't even know I was going to go down this path, but I also didn't want to be repetitive hence the reason why I decided this is a good way to go. I hope you all don't mind and if I do, I apologize. On the other hand, I have over 1000 words written for the next chapter, so it shouldn't take long to update.

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! So, I am finally back with an update and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Fair Warning: Klaus is going to be an A-class jerk, so please be ready for that.

* * *

"Then again, you could marry me and have your whole life with her."

"I don't understand. Are you proposing?" She asked, not understanding why he was speaking of marriage.

"It looks like I am." He answered as he looked down at her, his expression neutral.

"What!?" She asked as her jaw dropped slightly and she watched him with disbelief.

"What? Layla loves you and I don't want her thinking you'd abandon her when you feel like it."

"I would never abandon her. Not again. Not after I just found my way back to her." Caroline responded.

"You may not, but that doubt will be at the back of her mind anyway. Marriage to me will make sure that you will stick around."

"I don't understand. Yesterday, you were ready to kick me out of your home. Then, you decided to move me further away from Layla. Last night, you left a letter proclaiming that you'd kick me out if I hurt Layla and now you're claiming that you're ready to make me your wife? You have to make up your mind!" The blonde cried out, confused beyond belief.

"I have and that means that you will become my wife. Very soon if I have a say in it."

"I don't understand. You don't even like me."

"Marriages have been based on less, love. You're attractive enough and I'm sure I can stomach begetting an heir and spare on you. And if Layla is any indication, we'd make some lovely children together."

"You're insane. There is no other explanation other than that."

"Perhaps this proposal of mine is insane, but I have Layla's best interests at heart. She'll have a full family- a family she deserves."

"I- I don't know what to say." Caroline confessed as she shook her head. "You can't be serious?"

"Oh, rest assured, I am quite serious."

"But, why?"

"Because that is what Layla wants. I know it's what she wants and I intend to fulfill her wish."

"But you don't love me." Caroline reminded him.

"And you don't love me. Think of this proposal as a business contract. Nothing less, nothing more. As soon as I have my heir and spare from you, I'll leave you to your own devices. Though I refuse to allow you to take a lover after that."

"Take a lover? I wouldn't do that." Caroline cried out as her eyes widened. Surely, he wouldn't think that?

"Forgive me for saying, but you lay with a complete stranger before. Please forgive me if I have a hard time believing you won't want to lay with one again when your nights grow cold."

"Why you- cad!" She cried out as she slapped him across the face. "How dare you! I was desperate! I didn't have another choice. You were the only man I ever lay with!"

"Do that again and we will have more problems than we already do, love." He warned, his voice dangerously low.

"Insult me again and I don't care what those problems will involve." She shot back, her face reddening in rage.

"Of course after I have my heir and spare from you, I'll take a lover. That's the way of the world we live in." He told her, ignoring her outburst.

"So what you are saying is that if we should marry that you'll remain faithful until I give you an heir and spare and then you'll damn the vows of fidelity made to god and set up a mistress?"

"I haven't decided if I'll wait for the heir and spare to take a mistress, but I assume that all depends on you. Please me in bed and you'll have me to yourself for however long it takes to have two sons."

"You're despicable." She announced as she stepped away from him.

"Perhaps," he shrugged. "So, do you accept my offer?"

"Of course n-"

"Say no and I'll have you out of my home in minutes." He warned as he held up a finger.

"You'll break Layla's heart that way. Surely you won't do that." She replied, certain that he was bluffing.

"I'll tell her that you left her…again. She'll get over it sooner rather than later."

"How dare you! Layla is _our _daughter? I'll be damned if I let you lie to her and throw me into an awful light!"

"Then say you'll become my wife and the matter will be settled." Klaus said, watching her through stormy blue-gray eyes.

"Surely you realize that I cannot say yes. What kind of woman would that make me?"

"A woman willing to give up her own happiness for her daughter's happiness. That's who."

Caroline thought about that and before she knew it, she was giving him an answer.

"Yes, I'll marry you." She whispered as she began to nod. It seemed the knight in shining armor and the love she hoped for was but a dream that would never become a reality.

"Very good." He smirked broadly as though he was a cat in a tub of cream. It seemed her answer made him happy. "I'll have a special license drawn up. We'll be married on the morrow."

"S- so quickly?" She asked, the disbelief evident in her voice.

"Indeed. I find myself most impatient to make you my wife. As I said before, you are lovely enough and I'm certain you'll make a fine duchess with some polish. But most importantly, Layla will be happy."

"Yes," she said as she thought of her daughter.

She was going to marry this man because she refused to be torn apart from Layla ever again. Realizing what she would gain from this pairing, she smiled. She'd have Layla and the other children she birthed. She wouldn't have their father's love, but at least she'd have them. And she would make sure to fill this home with only happiness. It didn't matter that by the end she'd most likely be left a shell of a woman. It didn't matter that by the end she wouldn't know what it felt like to be loved by a man. It didn't. All that mattered was her daughter. After all, what else did she have to live for? Her parents cared not about her. Her so-called friends had abandoned her when she needed them most. She had nothing else. Nobody else, either. Only Layla. And that was what drove her to say "yes" again...

* * *

The next morning, Caroline was a married woman. She was now Caroline Diane Mikaelson, the Fifth Duchess of Claymoure. She sat on the Duke's- scratch that, her husband's right and smiled to the guests as though everything was okay. Her husband's younger brother was present as well as her new mother-in-law. The woman looked at her distastefully, but it seemed that the Duke cared not. After all, why would he? He had made himself perfectly clear the day before and now there was nothing else that she could do.

"Smile, love." He whispered into her ear. "Frowning doesn't become you."

"I'll do as I please." She shot back, the annoyance evident in her voice.

"Show some respect, wife. Otherwise, I'll be forced to exercise my rights."

"Are you threatening me? Really? Your family is present as well as other people and their eyes are on us."

"I'm not threatening you. I am simply speaking to you."

"Whatever," she scoffed before she looked away from him and forced a smile to her lips.

Did she want to be married to the incessant Duke? No, of course she didn't. Did she have much choice in the matter? Not really… After all, she was certain that he would have thrown her out if she refused his offer. And she was going to make sure that never happened- Layla was her number one priority and that was that. Remembering the way her little girl reacted the night before, a smile appeared on her lips.

_Caroline and Layla entered the dining room at a quarter past eight that evening. After a successful day of searching the attic, they were both exhausted. They had found some old portraits of Layla's ancestors as well as old gowns that past duchesses have worn._

_Layla asked Caroline to wear the gowns because she wished to see them on her, but she gently refused. Yes, she was to be the next duchess, but she certainly didn't feel the part._

_As they were beginning to sit down, the Duke came in with a big smile on his lips._

"_My darling," Klaus said to Layla as he bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Miss Caroline." He added as he watched the blonde through mischievous eyes._

"_Your grace," Caroline replied as she nodded._

_Klaus sat down at the head of the table and immediately the footmen began to bring forth the first course which consisted of a spinach salad with a variety of different veggies including mixed peppers, cucumbers, tomatoes, and blueberries. The dressing came from oil and a freshly squeezed lemon. _

_The trio ate the food silently and Caroline waited for Klaus to bring up their impending marriage._

_Layla watched her parents through curious eyes because for the first time, they seemed to be getting along._

"_Papa, mama and I found such nice things in the attic." The little girl said gleefully. _

"_Is that so? What is it that you found, my dear?"_

"_We found old family pictures and dresses."_

"_Dresses? You mean the dresses that the past duchesses had worn?"_

"_Oh yes. They were lovely. I asked mama to try them on, but she didn't want to." Layla shrugged._

"_Why is that, Miss Caroline? Aren't you to become my duchess on the morrow?" He questioned as a smirk appeared on his lips._

"_What!?" Layla cried out as a large smile appeared on her lips and she looked between her parents. "You will marry?"_

"_Yes," Klaus said. "Aren't you just ecstatic, Caroline? We're to be a husband and wife!"_

"_More than you know." She said tightly, meeting his eyes in a challenge. _

_If they were to marry then they damn sure would. Caroline would make it her mission to gain the respect she deserved._

"_Yay!" Layla cried out as she hugged her mother first and then her father._

_My dreams are finally coming true, Layla thought._

"Lost in thought, are you?" Her husband said, bringing her out of her reverie.

Her gaze swung to him and she shrugged before she picked up her fork and took a bite of the strawberry cheesecake.

The taste of the cheesecake brought a small smile on her lips and a little moan escaped her lips.

"Enjoying that, huh?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to it."

"By all means," he responded before he moved his gaze over to his younger brother.

Kol gave him a mischievous grin and Klaus rolled his eyes at that, but didn't dwell overly much on it.

"Perhaps it is time we start going." The dower duchess announced as she stood up and smiled at her family as well as at the guests around her.

There were murmurs of agreement and the gentlemen began standing up and offering their hands to the ladies seated next to them.

Klaus stood up as well and took ahold of his wife's hand.

"We would like to thank you all for attending our wedding. It has been a pleasure having you all here in our home and hopefully soon we'll have more of these gatherings." Klaus announced in his most thankful voice and smiled kindly at each and every one of the men and women that surrounded him.

There was an outburst of thank you's and soon thereafter, only Klaus, Caroline, and Layla remained.

Layla smiled up at her parents widely as though she was the happiest child on the planet. She watched them with twinkling eyes and Caroline felt awful.

Though they didn't mean to, they were lying to their daughter… Yes, they were married. But it wasn't a marriage formed on love and they certainly didn't like one another. What this was, was a marriage of convenience. One that Caroline hoped she wouldn't regret.

_No_, she told herself firmly. Caroline would not regret this marriage because all that mattered was Layla. She'd go to the bed willingly and fulfill her end of their deal and then she would be free of him.

_Yes, _she thought. _I'll be free and with a houseful of children._

With that final thought in mind, she excused herself and took ahold of Layla's hand. They moved out of the dining room and up the stairs.

Tonight, the marriage would be consummated.

* * *

There you have it, my darlings. So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and if you didn't, then I am sorry about that.

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	14. Chapter 14

Hello, my lovelies! I am finally back with an update and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) Ya'll ready for the consummation of their wedding? Well, go on ahead, dears

* * *

Caroline sat in front of the mirror and brushed out her long blonde tresses. The maid that had been helping her was gone and the blonde was left with her thoughts.

She looked into the mirror and looked into the eyes of a woman she did not recognize. The woman staring back at her was meek and fragile… At that moment, Caroline realized that she didn't want to become this person. One devoid of any emotion and one so overcome by sadness that she couldn't even recognize herself.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the sound of the adjoining bedchamber door opening.

The Duke- her husband now- was moving towards her and he wore a gray banyan that was open at the neck.

He approached her on stealthy feet and she swiveled around when she finally noticed him.

"You- your grace," Caroline said as she stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. The nightgown she wore was transparent and her dusky nipples peeked through it.

Uncomfortable, she moved from one foot to the other and watched him with wide eyes, awaiting his next move.

He closed the gap between them and took ahold of her hands before he moved them to her sides.

His stormy blue-gray eyes immediately went to her breasts and he watched her as though she was a delectable meal.

"You're even more beautiful now than you were before, love." He told her, his voice low.

Caroline said nothing and simply stood there. His gaze moved to her face and he could see the fear in her eyes.

"Relax," he whispered. "I won't hurt you." He reassured as he led her to the four poster bed that stood in the center dauntingly.

He picked her up and deposited her in the middle of the mattress. Her hair lay in a pool around her and she watched him through curious eyes. She was no virgin, but she felt as though it was her first time because in this moment she was looking at him and really seeing his face. The candles around them made sure of that and this felt completely different from that fateful night five years ago. Five years ago she was afraid that her parents would force her into an unwanted marriage which is why she had turned to such desperate measures. Now, she was afraid, but not because of her parents. She was afraid because she felt as though in the end her heart would be in peril…

"Magnificent," Klaus said as his hand went to her thigh. He started moving her nightgown further up and she shut her eyes tightly.

"Caroline, do not be afraid." He said. "Everything is going to be fine."

"I- I cannot help it." She said, hating how small her voice sounded.

With a sigh, Klaus removed his hand from her person and got up off of the bed.

"I won't force you." He said. "No matter what I said before."

"You're not forcing me. This is what is expected of me. These are your rights." Caroline responded, her voice beginning to waver.

"Perhaps, but I've never forced myself upon a woman and I won't start now. We will consummate this marriage eventually, but only when you are ready." He said before he turned on his heel and moved towards the door that would take him to his own bedchamber.

She heard the door knob click into place and sat up as she felt her face go crimson. She sat like that for a couple of minutes heard her husband rummaging around in his bedchamber.

"I can do this." She told herself as she stood up.

The one time that they did it before, she felt such pleasure and she wanted to feel that again. Yes, he was now her husband which explained her nerves, and yes he wasn't very fond of her, but she was certain that the pleasure she would receive from him would equal the pleasure he would receive from her.

With that thought in mind, she stood up and walked towards the adjoining door.

She looked down at her nightgown and quickly removed it before placing it on the dresser.

Then she inhaled another deep breath and turned the doorknob.

His gaze immediately went to her and his eyes raked over her nude body.

"Wha-?" He started, but Caroline held up a finger.

"I want this, your grace. I do." She reassured him as she approached him, her hips swaying to and fro.

* * *

Klaus left his wife in her bedchamber and quickly made his way into his own bedchamber. He then moved to the bar table and poured himself two fingers of whiskey.

He drank the contents in one gulp and then poured himself another.

Just as he was bringing the glass to his lips, he heard the doorknob turn and looked in that direction.

Then he spotted his wife entering the bedchamber naked as the day she was born and he was absolutely mesmerized.

Her body was one that the goddesses would have been jealous of. She had curves in all of the right places and he couldn't help but look at the apex of her thighs.

Springy blonde curls covered her womanhood and he felt his loins beginning to fire up once again.

"Wha-?" He started, but she interrupted him.

"I want this, your grace. I do." She said.

He set the glass down on the table and approached her slowly. He outstretched his hand for her to take and she did just that. Then, he led her towards his own bed and picked her up before placing her in the middle.

She looked stunning laid out the way she was…

"You are stunning, love. Absolutely stunning."

"Thank you, your grace." She said, clearing her throat.

"Call me Klaus, Caroline. I think we are way past the formalities, don't you?"

"Yes," she said as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

He chuckled and began to undo his banyan. Caroline watched his body with wide eyes and soon he was as naked as she was. His manhood stuck out, hard and proud and she couldn't take her eyes away from that part of his anatomy.

He crawled over to her and lay down on her side. His placed his fingers on her thigh and slowly made his way up, making her shiver. He bypassed her womanhood and moved his finger up her belly before he began circling her left breast.

Klaus came over her and lowered his face to her right breast. As he began circling her left breast, he placed his mouth over her right nipple and began to suck on it.

Caroline began to moan and her head moved from one side to the other. He then squeezed her left nipple and bit her right one at the same time.

Caroline arched her back and moaned loudly at his lovely ministrations.

"You like that?" He asked, a smile on his lips.

"Mm," she replied because that was the only sound she could form at the moment.

"Good, because I have a lot more planned." He said as he looked into her face.

Her bright blue eyes stared into his stormy blue-gray eyes and she pulled him down for a kiss.

Their lips collided and his arms came around her as he switched their positions.

She lay atop him and began moving her hands over his chest and down to his manhood.

Her hands grasped him and he groaned aloud as he began moving against her. She pulled at him and he moaned as her wet center came into contact with his manhood.

"Ohhhh," he cried out, wanting to penetrate her, but holding back.

He switched their positions once more and moved his mouth down to her center. He blew on her curls and her toes curled at the sensitive feeling it evoked.

Then he began sucking at her center and she cried out and began moving more frantically.

The blonde felt her climax building inside of her and was unable to control it. When she came, she felt as light as a feather and as free as a bird.

"Now," she said. "Klaus, now."

The Duke didn't have to be told twice and before they knew it, they were joined.

He moved his rod into her tight center and began thrusting inwards and outwards. She matched his rhythm and he began moving inside of her faster and harder. Her fingers moved up and down his back and she grasped his buttocks.

He held onto his release and when he finally felt her second orgasm, he came inside of her himself.

Then he lay down on his side and pulled her atop him, still inside of her.

Their breaths mingled with one another and then they smiled at each other.

"That was amazing." Klaus said as he held her closer. "At least there is something that we can enjoy from one another."

Caroline's eyes began to close and then she heard his words… So, this was the only thing that they would enjoy? There would be no laughs and late nights sitting in his study reading an array of different novels ranging from Shakespeare to agricultural pieces? The only thing that they would enjoy was this- a purely physical relationship…

With that realization, Caroline felt her eyes fill with tears and moved away from him.

She stood up and didn't meet his eyes.

Klaus looked at her back with confusion in his eyes.

"What happened? Why are you leaving, love?" He asked, unsure of what he had said that would make her turn on her heel and leave him alone.

"The marriage is consummated, your grace. I shall retire to my bed and if you have need of me, feel free to come by." She said, her voice devoid of any emotion. "Good night."

"But wait. Caroline, what is the matter? Everything was going marvelously."

"It was, but now it's over. Good night." She said again before she turned the doorknob and moved into her own bedchamber.

She moved towards the dresser and opened it up and took out a flannel nightgown that she adored.

She then moved to a basin of water and cleaned herself up before she pulled on her nightgown and buttoned it up all the way.

Then, Caroline got under the covers and shut her eyes tightly. She felt the lump in her throat growing and tried swallowing it, but it was to no avail.

That was when tears began to fall and that was when she took a pillow and hugged it close…

* * *

The next morning, Caroline dressed in a simple day dress and immediately made her way over to Layla's bedchamber.

She entered her daughter's room and spotted the Duke- her husband- sitting there with Layla on his lap. He was brushing out her long blonde tresses and she leaned into him comfortably.

"Good morning, Caroline." Klaus said when he spotted her.

Layla immediately jumped out of her father's lap and ran over to her mother.

"Mama!" The little girl cried out as she wrapped her arms around her mother's waist.

"Hello, my love." Caroline said as she sat down on her knees and gave Layla a kiss on the forehead. "How did you sleep?"

"Good, mama. How did you sleep?" Layla asked, the curiosity evident in her voice as she looked up at her with something akin hero worship.

"I slept well, my dear." Caroline answered even though she hadn't slept a wink the night before.

Klaus cleared his throat and joined the duo with an air of superiority.

"Let's go down for breakfast, ladies. Shall we?"

With a nod, Layla took ahold of her mother's hand and then her father's hand.

They walked to the dining room that way and then they sat down in their seats.

The Duke sat at the head of the table while his wife sat on his right side and his daughter sat on the left side.

When their plates were piled high, Caroline realized that she didn't regret her decision to marry the Duke. There was certainly no love between them, but perhaps with time they would be able to form a friendship of some sort. At the moment all Caroline really cared about was her daughter.

* * *

There you have it my lovely people. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you would like to see in the coming chapters.

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


End file.
